Our Hope Lies in their Hate
by beauty-of-asriel
Summary: Hate must be pushed aside for the good of the wizarding world. Can Hermione and Draco find it in their hearts to put aside everything that has happened? Or does fate have its own plan for their passion? RR please! R for sex, violence and some language
1. The Life UnLived

            She blinked up at the distant, ebony sky. Her head pounded, swirling in pain and confusion. The cold, damp grass beneath her seemed to melt away reality as she lay motionless in the fridge air. _How did I get here?_ She pleaded with her memory. The angry murmurs of the men around her suffocated in the humid, dense air. But the hand in her palm never let go.   
             "…stay with me…you can do it," He stuttered over and over again, as if to reassure himself. 

             She raised her tired eyes to his face, illuminated by the corrupted moonlight. His icy blue eyes were brighter than stars and sadder than the first pale frost. Hot tears poured down his cheeks and his breath jolted from his mouth, only inches from her own. Her arms ached to pull him into her heart forever, but her body rebelled even to lift a finger. 

            "Hold on…" his voice echoed into eternity, "please…"

            And then it was cold.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            _She was sitting alone at home with her little sister on her lap singing a song to the piano in the background. Victoria clapped her little hands and smiled up at her sister. Her parents stood in the door talking about everything and nothing at once. They were so happy…_  
             " …and Hermione Granger…?" Snape's constant droll came to a halting stop.

            "Bloody hell!" Hermione mumbled jumping in her seat. She raised her brown eyes to the front of the room, nodding in acknowledgement at the annoyed, nefarious teacher. The whole room seemed to pause as he stared down at her.  
            "You are excused…" His eyes grinned at her vilely and he returned to reading the announcements.  
            It took her a few seconds to understand what he was talking about but then everything returned her to. She wasn't at home, but living at Hogwarts in her 7th year and she had dozed off in her first prefects meeting of the year. Confused and embarrassed to be caught in such a state, she gathered her things and walked to the door. 

            Her memory blurred: the night before she had tossed and turn in a mix of anticipation and dread. Of course she was excited: she was Head Girl! She had secretly desired this the very first moment she had heard about the position. But there was one thing that she had worried about all the night before: the Head Boy. She closed the door slowly behind her, balancing her books in her over arm. She had to admit, it was an odd meeting. First of all, Snape was there, which in and of itself was random. Has he ever supervised a prefects meeting? But what was most peculiar was that the Head Boy hadn't shown up at all–

             "Well if it isn't little mudblood Granger." her thoughts were interrupted suddenly with an all too familiar voice. "…Haven't we grown up nicely" His blood red lips curled up into a classic smirk. 

            "Malfoy." Hermione said through her teeth, looking him up and down. He was leaning just across the corridor on the cold, stone walls, as if hew as waiting for her. His icy eyes, his broad chin: all the same, but she couldn't help but stare. _Summer's been good to him,_ she heard herself think, immediately banishing the thought. His robes new, his blonde hair catching the dim light in an almost un-earthly shine…and a Head Boy Badge glistening on his toned chest. "H-head boy?" she stuttered, annoyed at her lack in character.

            "I am." Smiling to reveal those pearly whites. He leaned off of the wall and took a step towards her. "H-head girl?" He mimicked.

            She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, snake?" she redeemed herself, straightening up.

            "Waiting for you, Lion." He laughed, shaking his head from side to side. "Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us." He paused, looked at her and then with a wave of his wand her books were gone, saying with superior knowledge "They'll be in your room. You don't need them right now."

            They walked side by side down the long corridors in almost complete silence. Hermione almost had to jog to keep up with his long strides. Topping off at 5"6, he surpassed her height by nearly 7 inches. Although the harsh hatred of past years seemed to have settled in place of words in their conversation she couldn't help but stare. 

            _Something is different. Something good, why is he so happy? _She wondered. Dare she ask?

            "So, Malfoy-" she chickened out, they weren't even friends! Who is she to care why he's happy. "What's up with skipping meetings? That's not Head Boy material."

            "I wasn't skipping." He looked down at her condescendingly, talking as if to a child. "If someone hadn't been falling asleep at breakfast, they might have seen letter from Dumbledore under their plate too. He sent me to get you when we saw you weren't there." He smirked and slowed his pace.

            "Oh…" She blushed. _Blushing?! Stop it, Hermione.  _She reminded herself.

            They stopped talking for a few minutes, observing the silence, each trying to read the others mind. She could hear him humming under his breath to some unknown tune. It sounded old, not old like what your parents listen to but Old. From the years Before Light. As she listened, she could feel the ancient words forming in her head:

                        _A life unlived_

_                        A song unsung_

_                        A love to live for_

_                        For Her, for Her._

             "Excited?" She was thrown from her thoughts: they were at the door to Dumbledore's office.

            "Huh?" Hermione responded intelligently.

             "Aren't you excited? We get to be mates, mudblood!" He smirked and said "Lemon Pixies" almost inaudibly. Hermione blinked at him, still dumbfounded.

            He grinned broadly as they stepped onto the winding, spiral staircase. She looked over at him skeptically. Stepping lightly up the stairs, hands in his robe pocket, he could have been going for a walk in the park without a care in the world. It was very un-Malfoy of him.

            "Oh, by the way, Gra–" Draco stopped himself as they stepped into the large, brightly lit room. Before them was a desk stacked three feet above the surface with books and gadgets of all shapes and sizes. A wise, old man's capped head, barely visible above the mess, was bent over some unseen object.

            "Ah, Miss Granger. So kind of you to join us," Dumbledore smiled, not raising his eyes from his work. "I trust you understand the situation, seeing as Mr. Malfoy was so kind to escort you here."

            "Actually…" Draco's voice trailed off. Dumbledore raised his eyes, looking over the half moon spectacles resting on his nose. 

            Nodding, he replied. "Please take a seat." With a wave of his hand a plush red and green couch appeared in front of them. Hermione and Draco sat awkwardly at either end, staring determinedly at the man in front of them. "I've asked you to come here on account of the Order –"

            "Professor!" Hermione squeaked, nodding her head suggestively in Draco's direction, who looked particularly annoyed. 

            "Miss Granger, please." He insisted and his desk cleared off with a *_pop*_, leaving room for his folded hands on top of the remaining papers. "I'm very happy to inform you that Mr. Malfoy has 'woken up,' as he put it," he added with a smile as Draco re-adjusted himself on the seat, "and will be working against Voldemort for the Order. He has rejected his roots and become a loyal to us. He will forever be in the service of good…" 

             "'Til death do us part," Draco added, _almost_ seriously.

            His and Dumbledore's eyes met in mutual understanding, an understanding Hermione knew she would never be able to grasp. As this new information set in, her shock was replaced by worry and fear.

            _He cannot be trusted. _She searched Draco's face for the man she hated more than anything, but he wasn't there. Where hate once lay in his heart, there was now a smile. Hermione shook her head, _people don't change_…

            The three sat in silence for a moment: Hermione staring with vice at Draco, who had found something terribly funny near his feet. Dumbledore gazed at each of them in turn, a smile creeping to his lips. "You will be working together very closely," Hermione's eyes shot towards Dumbledore's stern glare. "I strongly suggest you work out any problems you have…"

            They stared down at the red carpet beneath them.

            "Well that is all. You may return to your dormitory. The password is 'Faulkes,' and you can find the main entrance on the third floor near the charms classroom (you should be able to find it easily)."

            "Main entrance?" Hermione questioned, but Draco was already on his way to the door. She retreated, puzzled and followed the quickly disappearing green robes. 

            "Malfoy!" she shouted as they reached an immense stone sculpture of a lion and a snake intertwined. 

            "Faulkes." Draco mumbled. On cue, the lion lifted its paws slowly from the ground. Hermione watched from a distance as an entire portion of the wall rotated began to rotate. She squealed and jumped up to his side, her body pressed to his in the small amount of space. 

             After a fleeting moment darkness, the stone churned to a stop inside a warm room. The fire crackled in the hearth as Hermione took in the room in its entirety. "Wow" they said in unison. The room was draped in thick red and gold and silver and green threads. Thick curtains hung over enormous windows stretching from floor to 20-foot ceiling. Plush couches were piled high with pillows and blankets with a cozy black coffee table to finish the affect. 

            "Bloody enjoyed the new entrance didn't we, Granger?" Malfoy questioned, raising his brow. 

            Hermione stopped and looked at him. She was still clinging to his robe, her head pressed into his shoulder. She tore away from him immediately, her cheeks burning with rage. 

             "Go to hell, Malfoy." She replied ruthlessly, turning on her heel towards to room marked "Miss Granger" in a swirl of colors and scripts.

            "You'd like that wouldn't you, mudblood?" He threw back at her, resting his arm on the lion's head next to him smirking as she stopped in the door frame.

            She paused and looked over her shoulder through her curls. "A serpent does not lose his venom." And she slammed the door behind her, leaving Draco alone with the Snake and the Lion. 


	2. Never Again

            Draco let his eyes go out of focus on the sparkling fire in front of him. It had been only three nights since he had moved in with Hermione and already he was accustom to doors slamming and the permanent nickname of "snake." 

            He laughed as he thought of when he'd said, "Hey, it's not my fault you want my snake!" That received an encore of three more door slams and some hexes that were not "head girl material." _Oh do I have a way with the ladies_,he laughed to himself. In a pair of forest green and silver boxers, he lay across the rich couch with a scotch and butterbeer mix in his hand. He had to admit, that muggle alcohol he found with Hermione's things was rather good. It twanged in his mouth with the smooth taste of butterbeer creating a "zing" he thought only came from girls. 

            Yes, he would come to terms with it, his bedroom was known to house many girls over his past few years at Hogwarts. It's not his fault they threw themselves at his feet. He had gotten quite a few in bed with him through the simple tactic of "I look, you follow." And it worked incredibly. In fact, there was one in his bed right now. Being the Slytherin god was hard work at times…not.

            But they had never stayed for more than one night, or at least he never wanted them to stay more than one night. He had made himself promise never to allow Pansy Parkinson into his dormitory again. Grand total: 3 days before he hexed her out with a memory charm and a hate spell (Handcuffs: during, maybe. Afterwards and binding the two of them together… would never ever happen again). 

            He took one last swig of the drink and threw the glass into the fire, creating a small explosion of splintering glass. He cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and a yawn. Swinging his feet to the floor from atop the couch, he glanced at the window. He gazed at the stars that sparkled far in the distance as if they were dancing. The night was warm, still clinging to summer for as long as it could, but still and tranquil like it was the dead of winter. The ground below his window looked inviting to him somehow as the shadows of the clouds passed over it. It couldn't have been much later than 3:00 at night, so he grabbed a warm robe and his invisibility cloak, passing the unnamed sleeping girl in his bed, and stepped out of the dormitory, not thinking twice about being "head boy" or what the head girl would think. 

            Once outside, broke into a jog, throwing down the hood of his cloaks laughing aloud at his child-like behavior. He ran to the dazzling lake and stared at the moon as it threw reflections of silver and white onto the dew laden grass. He sat on the wet bank hunched with his elbows resting on his knees, his feet sinking into the thick, fresh mud. He shook his beautiful blonde hair from his eyes and glanced at the enchanting castle before him. He sat in silence, hypnotized by the moment's serenity.

            Only minutes later, he could hear what sounded like tears coming from behind a nearby willow tree. Intrigued, he stood and walked softly towards the hushed noise. Carefully crouching behind a shrub and dropping his invisibility cloak next to him, he could see what looked like a young girl, not much older than him, rolled into a ball at roots of the tree. Peering through the motionless branches of the quiet night, he gazed at the beautiful creature before him. 

            Her face hidden, he could tell her beauty lay deep within her heart. Her emotion swept out of her fingers as they clutched the roots beneath her. Her sobs shattered her entire fragile body with so much passion that he felt own sorrows come to his eyes. 

            She hit the tree with her fist, breaking the skin on her knuckles, whispering and gasping, a tortured "why" again and again. He was captured by her as her swollen red eyes emerged from her tear-dampened hair. No longer questioning who she was, he pushed his way through the branches with tears streaming down his perfect, pale cheeks.

            He kneeled beside the girl, wrapping her up in his arms, protecting her from the cold ground. He felt her shock as she gasped in fear, trying at first to refuse him to comfort her. 

            "No." she said weakly. Pushing away from him she tried to hide her pain, but the strangers were connected and she surrendered into his arms. 

            "Never again," he made the promise mostly to himself, but he held her tighter. They lay that way her all through the night, bound through their empathy. She pressed her face to his shoulder and wept softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their breath became even, coming and going at the same instants, until they had settled into a peaceful sleep. Draco didn't care that he didn't know her. All he knew was that he had felt that way before and he never wanted to let another person go through it alone. Ever again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            He woke the next morning to the rising sun that brought blinding light, piercing his haven within the branches of the willow. He sat up to find himself alone and sore. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The ruby glow of the morning shone on the stone walls of the castle. It was nearly 6:00, he was sure no one would have missed him. He mad his way back to the dorm, picking up his cloaks as he went.

            When he returned, the unknown blonde was gone from his room, to his utmost relief. _When in doubt, ditch 'em._He thought. He threw himself down on the bed and slept until 8.

            "…thank god for Saturdays," he mumbled as he drifted back to sleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            At dinner that evening, he sat with his fellow Slytherins, trying to make some sense of the night before. He stared down emotionlessly at his plate, every now and then making some joke to keep his audience amused. _Maybe it was the alcohol. I bet that I slept-walked the whole thing_. He shrugged, but allowed his eyes to roam the room. They rested first on some raven-haired chick, then a young Hufflepuff. He couldn't clear his mind. He shook head hard and stared again at his plate. Staring blankly down at it, he saw a letter with the wax seal of an intertwined lion and snake appear before his eyes. 

            "Dumbledore." he muttered under his breath. Then louder: "Sorry, chaps! Duty calls." He grinned at the boys and winked at the girls, all who sighed affectionately. He could see Hermione leaving the room out of the corner of his eye and quickly followed. 

            Upon entering Dumbledore's office, he could here them talking seriously about something. "Mind if I cut in?" he joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the Professor. 

            "You were saying, Professor?" she prompted. 

            "Good Morning, Draco. Have a good rest?" his eyes shined behind the rims of his glasses. Draco stared at his feet, he should have known that Dumbledore would've figured it out. "Well I supposed I'll just get started now that you're both here." He reached into his desk and took out a bundle of rich silver cloth. "The Order has decided what role you will play in our fight…"

            He went on to explain that Draco and Hermione would be a team. Draco would work within the Dark Lord's inner circle as a companion to Voldemort. He would feed Voldemort lies of Dumbledore's "plans," while Hermione would accompany Draco all the while for support and aid. But the most difficult part of the task would be to keep Hermione hidden, she would not be seen by the Dark Lord at any time or under any circumstances. 

            "How is this possible?" Hermione questioned opening her large eyes wider, reflecting the intense light like fire flies dancing in the dusk. "He can see through any invisibility cloak, he can see through any spell, and he _will_ sense my presence." 

            Dumbledore held out his hand with the cloth in it. He carefully removed the velvet cloth to reveal a small round orb, never touching it with his hands. It was a deep purple, swirling with a silver storm inside, glowing and rolling non stop on the fabric. "This is an Illmentium. The last of its kind, it was the first defense of the Brilliants in the years Before Light." He paused allowing them to soak in this information. "Whoever holds this in there hand will only be seen by those who have truly loved and been loved in return, which of course will not be the Death Eaters, and much less Voldemort. Use it wisely Hermione." He slipped it back in the pouch and handed it to the beautiful girl who sat in awed silence. 

            "I will call you when it is time." He finished, standing up. "It is late now, you have been here for nearly 3 hours." Hermione and Draco left the room in silence and returned to their dorms. Once inside, Draco turned to her and said seriously,

            "Scared?" She turned to him with an annoyed look on her face.

            "No, Serpent." She sighed. Her eyes were red and swollen like she hadn't slept in days. She wrung her bandaged hands together and looked down at them. Wearily, she responded, "Goodnight," and shut the down behind her. 

            Draco paused for a moment before entering his room. "…bandages on her knuckles?" he wondered to himself and promptly collapsed on his mattress with a heave of relief.

            Back in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore spoke to another wizard through a floo powder. 

            "Yes, yes. I know." He sighed to the head in the fireplace. "We have to trust them to become what I have Seen. They will be those people. You see, our hope lies in their hate..." 


	3. Her Darkness

A/N: It's me!! Took me forever to write, didn't it? haha. Sorry, I always forget until the last second that maybe I should thank my wonderful reviewers and explain my story's…..issues. haha. first! my excellent reviewers: 

            Luthien: Always a pleasure to hear your comments. Yes I do love Draco, so I try to stay true to who he REALLY is: a hilarious nymphomaniac. haha. Thanks! And you keep writing, I love where your story is going!

            Slytherin Spirit: You have no idea how happy I am when I get your reviews! SO thorough SO helpful. I really appreciate you taking time to read my story (ps to everyone out there, its sooo cool to have your favorite author read YOUR story. haha!) thanks a million!

             Beekers: Thanks a bunch! keep reading!

more A/N: Just in case any of you are wondering: the "her" mentioned in these few chapters is important. I do have a point for all the seemingly random things I've added. I know its boring right now, don't blame me. blame the fact that we have to introduce all our twists instead of just jumping right into them. lol. 

**Disclaimer: he who cannot dance blames the DJ….she who cannot write blames J.K.R for stealing all good characters. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            The mid afternoon sun shone outside of Hogwarts. But inside, the conversations were heated with gossip. All the parties of the summer before were loaded with false details of sex and so exaggerated that they hardly resembled the truth. Naturally, being lunchtime, the 7th years were devoted to this fiery gossip.   
            Lavender sat with a group of girls leaning around her, staring in utter rapture at her tales, jaws dropped.

            "Hear about _The Double H_?" she said slowly, as if she had just said the most incredible phrase in the entire word.

            The girls around her squealed "NO! Tell all!"

            "Well, supposedly Harry asked her out at the Weasley's, sometime after his birthday. They, like, totally fell in love." she looked around carefully, "and my sources say they, like, so did it over vacation. Hermione won't spill, but. . ."

            "OMIGOSH!" they all gasped in jealousy, and started whispering amongst themselves. Harry had definitely grown, they all agreed. His once-awkward height was now rounded out by his well built arms and shoulders and his messy dark hair electrified his deep green eyes. He was, of course, the second most sought after boy at Hogwarts.

            Just down the table, a more factual story was being whispered. 

            ". . . and then yesterday she told me that we were not an 'item' anymore!" said an infuriated boy with round rimmed glasses. "Can you believe her? I mean the nerve of –"  
             "Harry. Cool it." Ron cut in putting down his pumpkin juice, running his hand through his auburn hair. "No big deal! It's not like you were in love. . ." Ron paused as Harry lowered his head, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Fuck. . . No, you weren't. Harry, no! It was only a month!"  
             "I've loved her ever since I met her and it only grew stronger when we. . ." He defended, standing up. "And I'll shout it to the whole Great Hall to hear: I LOVE H –!!"  
            Ron jumped up and tackled him to the ground as quickly as he could, yelling before he could say another syllable. "HOLIDAYS!" The room paused only to laugh at the scrambling morons on the floor. "Snap out of it, Harry!" he whispered loudly. "You know you hated her when you first met her, don't make some huge drama out of this. You're just on rebound. Hell, Luna would look hot to you now!"   
Harry shoved him off and rolled onto his stomach whimpering. He stood and loomed over Harry. It was true, he had hated her when he first met her. But over the years Hermione had grown up from that gauche know-it-all into a brilliant and beautiful witch. Not even Ron could deny that.   
"Bad soup," Ron stated simply to some giggling first years passing by Harry, who still on his stomach moaning. Ron rocked back on his heels scratching his head and gazing down at Harry uncomfortably. _Damn hormones_, he thought, looking about the room while trying to coax Harry back to his chair. 

            At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Hermione pushed her way through. Harry jumped up and sat down at the table leaving Ron standing awkwardly in her path.  
            "Hey, stranger!" she said, smiling broadly and kissing his cheek lightly. "Been a while, hasn't it?" she glanced at the table and saw Harry staring openly at her, his eyes full of longing. "Hi...Harry." She almost whispered, glancing down at the table. She could tell by his eyes what he was thinking, and she didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't had the heart to turn him down before, and she certainly didn't now.  
            Sitting down silently, she immediately found something fascinating about her plate while the boys stayed exactly as they were: Ron shifting nervously on his feet and Harry was staring at her with deep admiration. _Gag me_, she thought. To her relief, she noticed a piece of parchment with the telltale seal appear under the apple on her plate.  
            "Oh I, uh, forgot something I have to do with. . .Malfoy. . .Head Girl stuff, just business. Sorry." She stuttered. "I'll, um, catch you boys later." Thankful for the excuse to leave, she picked up the apple and paper, leaving as quickly as she came.  
            "I see how it is!! Malfoy, huh? Gonna dump him, too?!?!" Harry shouted, but Hermione was already rushing from sight.  
            "Harry, you're lucky she didn't hear that. That was pretty weak," Ron said as he took his seat next to Harry, who promptly punched him in the arm.   
            "Ow! Someone's in a great mood." He said with heavy sarcasm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hermione walked briskly outside, enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Taking a bite of the apple, she read the letter as she walked.  
  
_Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,  
  
You will please join me in my office after you have found each other and completed your lunches. You have been excused from your afternoon classes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore_  
  
She sat down beneath an enchanted willow tree which was charmed to blossom all year round and looked out at the beautiful lake before her, sparkling in the afternoon breeze. She knew she wouldn't have to go to Dumbledore until she found Malfoy, which she didn't plan on doing so for a while. She stretched her legs out, lifting her arms above her head and smiled up at the sun as it peaked between the branches.  
"_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_…" she sang to herself, smiling all the while. She continued to sing the lyrics of this muggle song just loud enough for them to cascade right to the ears of a tall, handsome Slytherin with platinum blonde hair and not a care in the world.   
Draco hopped down the steps, hands in his trouser pockets whistling cheerfully. It seems he had also realized he had the rest of the day off until he found Hermione, and he had no intention of doing that anytime soon. Near the same willow tree as the night before, he heard a girl's voice. _Singing?_He smirked to himself. But he couldn't help but stand by and listen. It wasn't the lyrics that caught him, but the voice behind it. Its rise and fall held the same passion as he had felt that night…  
He peered around the tree cautiously, ready either to smirk or smile. But he looked down to see, not his "mystery girl," but Hermione sprawled out on the earth with her eyes closed, singing towards the sky.  
             "Granger?" he said questioningly, the disappointment and surprise sounding in every syllable of her name._ Too bad,_ he complained to himself. But he did admit, if he hadn't been Draco Malfoy, then he would have thought she was some stunning goddess.  
            She immediately stopped singing and said resignedly: "What the hell are you doing here?" without even looking up.  
            He stepped back sarcastically, throwing his hands up, "Sorry, your highness!"  
            "Malfoy, why do you have to be so –"  
            "Charming?" He smirked.  
            "Maddening." She corrected.  
            "It's all the same to me." He sat down next to her, close enough to notice the bandages were gone, but not close enough see her happiness at his arrival.   
            "I guess we should go then, I mean…we've found each other." She referred to the letter.  
            "Found each other?" he slurred, rushing "But not on purpose." He didn't want to lead her on or anything. I mean he didn't like her. At all. I mean they were friends. I guess. He was Malfoy and she was Granger, right? Hermione turned to him, staring deeply into his eyes with her unfathomable brown orbs.   
            "Does anyone ever find someone on purpose?" Hermione said, smiling slowly with amusement and mystery.  
            "I…uh…you, we are…uh." Draco shifted uncomfortably. Hermione laughed, throwing her head backwards so it was illuminated by the dancing patches of light of the willow tree. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh when it was just them talking. Normally they're just fighting so much she even barely smiles.   
            "I'm just playing with you. Come on, Dumbledore knows we've 'found each other.' We should just go." She stood up and reached out for him with her hand, completely forgetting who they were.  
            Draco paused, but only for a moment, taking her hand carefully in two of his and pulling himself up. As he stood next to her, he could feel her emotions as they swiftly fleeted from her head to her heart. They dropped hands quickly.  
            "Uh, we…we." Now Hermione rocked from foot to foot.  
            "Come on, Sutter-ina." Draco guided her with a gentle shove and they made their way to the castle, both hiding the smile that crept to their lips. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Dumbledore smiled at them as they entered his office. Hermione was glowing in utter bliss and Draco had a small grin plastered to his face.  
"I'm please to see you could make it," Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "Well I suppose you want to know why I asked you to come. I'll be brief. Draco, you have mastered the arts of Occlumency and Legillimens, have you not?" Draco nodded. "I need you to teach Hermione."  
"Professor," Hermione insisted, becoming the brainiac she was often stereotyped to be, "I'm perfectly capable of teaching myself these skills. After all, I have read–"  
            "Miss Granger, I do not doubt your aptitude. But one could study these skills in books for your entire life and never understand them. The only way to truly learn them is to practice over and over again. Isn't that right, Draco?" He inquired.  
            "It is, Herm -" he cut himself off. "Granger. Trust me."   
            "Well I have cut out a free period from each of your schedules each day to compensate for this new lesson. You should begin now, so that she can at least understand them. Of course you are excused from all classes today for this very reason. You are free to go and begin." He once again became engrossed in his work and they left the room unnoticed.  
            "So, my place or yours?" Hermione joked as they walked down the hall. He laughed.  
            _A genuine laugh?_ She thought to herself amazed.

            They stepped into their commons room, and, with a flick of his wrist, Draco lit a fire in the hearth. 

            "Home, sweet, home." He grinned and threw himself down on the couch comfortably. "Shall we begin?"

            "Um, no?" Hermione said. "I'm thirsty. You want something?" she asked as she head for the small kitchen area. 

            "Some of that muggle scotch mixed with Butterbeer perhaps?" he said knowingly. She nodded and walked out of the room.

            "Malfoy! you've been through my drinks!" She came out with a martini in one hand and the mix in the other. "What do you say, snake?"

            "Give it, lion." He reached out his hand but she held it just above her head. 

            "Ahem?" She took a sip of hers and said haughtily. "Only nice boys get to drink my liquor."

            Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, Queen. You are by far the most wonderful person in the world and drinking your liquor would be and immense honor." He dropped to his knees and touched his nose to the floor mockingly. 

            "Oh, take it." She set it down harshly on the table in front of her, making little droplets pop out of the glass.

            "Temper, temper." He chugged half the glass and said without a blink of his eye: "Right, then." He pulled Hermione down into the spot near him lightly. "I want you to try and empty your mind completely of all memories. Try to block me from entering your mind. The most important thing is to concentrate. Let's see what we have to work with." He paused and said softer. "Close your eyes." 

            She stared at him blankly for a moment before shutting her eyes. She could hear him breathing quietly, only inches away from her. She could sense his warmth as he shifted in her seat. His presence was so intense, she could hardly empty her mind, and, before she knew it, he said, "_Legillmens_." She could feel his fingers pushing into her mind. Startled, she gasped and suddenly everything was swirling out of focus into a calm, familiar scene. 

            _The sun shone down on her face. Ron and Harry were by her side in the backyard of the Weasley's house. Ron pointed and laughed at something unimportant off in another direction and jogged off. She made to follow, but Harry grabbed her hand and looked at her, smiling. "I've been meaning to do this for a while now," he stepped towards her. He put his hand under her chin and_. . .

            "STOP!" Hermione yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut and with all her strength she forced his strong, icy fingertips from her head. She looked up to find herself pinning a shocked Draco on top of the couch. 

            "Granger, I didn't know you felt that way." He smirked as she jerked herself off of him. 

            "You didn't see. . .that memory. . .did you?" she asked slowly. 

            "Of course I did," he smirked. "I wouldn't be any kind of evil genius if I couldn't perform that simple trick, now would I?"

            "So you. . ."

            ". . .saw all of it." He finished, still grinning. "Now I knew that there was a 'H and H' going on, but I thought that he had given you a love potion or something."

            "Eat dirt, Malfoy," She blushing, crossing her arms and leaning back into the cushions. She didn't even know why she was embarrassed for it. 

            "Oh come on now, let's try again, ok?" he said, as if talking to a three year old. "Why don't you try the opposing end instead?" He suggested, his grayish eyes dancing. 

            "Fine, what do I do?" She said stubbornly. 

            "Alright. Just try to enter through your fingers. Translate all your energy into pulling my thoughts out and say _Legillimens_." He leaned towards her and put her fingers on the sides of his head "As you get better, you won't need your fingers here. Just give it a try."

            She looked at him doubtfully and sighed. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands up to his face lightly. His skin was cool and she felt him tremble slightly as she touched him.

            Draco shook under her gentle touch. "_Legillimens__._"Her hands were warm and soft, he could feel her unsure mind start to travel through her fingers like the warm sun from behind a cloud. Something snapped in Draco, he had no will to stop her warmth from spreading into him. He smiled in spite of himself, even at his moment of weakness, as everything swirled away from reality far out of his control. Coldness took the air around them. 

            _A younger_ _Draco was gazing into the fire of the elaborate drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. Tapestries hung from the stone walls and the moonlight reflected off of the marble floors. His head jerked suddenly towards the door as if he heard someone scream. The door swung open seconds later and Lucius Malfoy stepped through, a look to kill on his long, cold face. Draco stood slowly, with no expression but fatigue echoing in his blank face. "Father," he said simply as his father stepped closer to him. Lucius lifted his hand and slapped him across the face with all his strength, knocking Draco to the floor. Without pausing, Draco lifted himself to his feet, with no acknowledgement of the hit but the mark on his cheek. Lucius routinely took his wand out and muttered "Crucio," pacing with his arms behind his back as his son buckled over and dropped to the ground. _

_            He made no call or attempt to save himself from this torture. His body snapped back and forth on the floor, shaking and trembling in obvious pain. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his jaw was locked open in a silent scream. The spell's affect slowed and Draco shakily raised himself once again, a glazed hatred taking his icy eyes. Lucius lifted him with his wand without saying a word and threw him against a window, a huge crack down ran the middle as he slid to the floor limpl, his staring vacantly ahead of him._

_            Lucius walked over to where Draco remained on the floor and proceeded to kick roughly in his ribs while shouting in disgust and anger "Who do you serve?" again and again._

_            Barely audible, Draco pleaded painfully, "Her Darkness." Pleased, Lucius fixed the large window with a tap of his wand and left the room smugly, shutting the door quietly behind him. _

_            Draco curled his knees to his chest and crumpled his face into his hands, shaking uncontrollably. And only alone in this placid darkness did Draco cry. _


	4. Isidore Daeva

A/N: Here's my new chapter! and wow did it take forever.

to my reviewers! thanks a million!!! You have no idea how much it helps to have you guys critiquing this.

S/S: You are SO helpful! Before I wrote this chapter I almost forgot to write about the years before light and now it totally took over this entry. lol. There will be more as to why Draco has turned. And you will see. And you wil like!! haha thanks again! and you start writing again. thanks a million times a billion!!

Luthien: always a pleasure luthien. always a pleasure. and yes ive been trying to fit in the dancing mongoose somewhere…but its just not working out right now! wait wait…I could  put it in…there….no wait I lost it. hahah keep writing!

and lo and behold: my story

**Disclaimer: just as not all that glitter is pure gold, not all that I write is purely mine (purely. I think I can claim ownership to Draco…RIGHT??????) fine. give me nothing ::pouts:: **

=============================================================== 

            _Love is not a victory march_

_            It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

            Hermione stared at the man before her as the world became one again. His face was rigid with sadness, jaw locked, struggling to keep from screaming. His eyes told every tale of misery known to man. They flicked to hers, becoming poignantly unfocused. The firelight played with the silver specks in his eyes as he leaned forward, chin resting on his clenched fists. His knuckles were white and his face was pale.

            "Draco. . ." Hermione breathed, unsure of what to say. Her eyes brimmed with emotion as she stared at the broken strength before her.

            "Don't." He said putting his hands down and turning his eyes to meet hers. She stared at him and in that moment she wished with all her heart that she knew him. That she could talk to him, help him beyond her current state of inelegance. Her once perfect life flooded back to her and she knew she would never be the same.

            "Draco, I -" She faltered, trying to take his hand in her own.

           "Please." He drew his hand away sharply. The red firelight glowed onto his face as he stared into golden brown eyes. The tears that had been threatening to break his barrier of hostility and mock finally forced their way down his face. He stood slowly, removing his eyes from hers, and left her sitting in the suddenly empty room.

            Hermione gave in to the grief and threw herself down onto the couch, sobbing emotively without making a sound. She hadn't realized how long they had been working, but their time together had flown by: it was nearly midnight. She curled onto the pillows and lay there for an hour or more, immobilized by this confrontation of strangers who were obvious of each other until now.

            How could she be so blind? She never had understood how little she knew about Draco until that moment. _Draco, _she thought to herself. _His name, not his father's. _She was overwhelmed in guilt and had feelings she thought she would never have for him. She shook off her hate for him, or what was left of it. She knew now that he had never changed, she was just now giving him the chance to be this person she could feel in his eyes.

            Quickly, she wiped her tears and walked to his door, sliding it open with her fingertips. He was standing in the middle of the darkened, expansive bedroom, bathed in moonlight. His shadow stretched out behind him as he faced away from the door, towards the glistening stars. He had his jacket half off, as if he was frozen mid-air. She could see the reflection of his tear stained, uninhabited face in the pains of the glass.

            If he saw her coming he didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry," Hermione struggled with the words as she walked to him, her image appearing distorted by an unearthly glow in the glass. "For all these years . . . everything."

            She walked around his side and put her hand on his arm. Her salty tears fell down her face in guilt. She wrapped her arms around his neck in finality and pressed her head against his shoulder. Feeling him lean towards her, his damp face brushed against hers. He bent his head down to her shoulder and buried his face in her hair.      

            "I am too," He pulled away from her slightly, keeping his arms at her waist, and looked down at her sadly. For all these years, they had never understood one another. They're friendship non-existent, they're hatred habitual.

            "Never again," she whispered through her tears. How could she be so blind? He was a broken man, hiding behind whatever strength he could muster: which was usually in the form of hatred. It was no wonder that most people only saw him as bitter. His life was bleak, if not empty of all compassion. "I won't let it. . ."

            He pulled her closer to him, though he was no longer upset: she was feeling more pain for him than he ever had. He placed his head on hers and ran his hand through her hair. They stood timelessly motionless, with only the sound of their breath escaping the once empty room. The moonlight crept through the window, elongating their shadows on the soft cream carpet. As the moon disappeared over the horizon, it lit the dark green walls in its silver light before retiring to darkness.

            Hermione's crying subsided slowly and her breaths came easily. She stood quietly on her toes to his cheek. "Goodnight, Draco." She brushed his cheek with her lips and looked into his eyes, her lashes barely touching his skin.

            His heart was racing. He stared at her slowly, before lifting his chin to kiss her forehead. "Night, 'Mione." He smiled, knowing he'd stolen Potter's nickname for her. She grinned before leaving his arms, holding his hand as she backed away to the light of the commons room.

            Hermione closed the door softly behind her and buckled onto the chair before her, curling up with a soft red blanket. She yawned softly, stifling it with her hand. How quickly things change. A few hours ago she would have dreaded spending more than a minute with that boy. And now she could stop thinking about him. Not only was he a brilliant wizard (he was well known all throughout Hogwarts), but he was stunning beautiful when he wasn't showing off. His eyes were filled with so much struggle and wisdom that it humbled her with a single glance.

            She shivered at the thought of his stare and drew the blanket up to her shoulders and leaned back against the plush pillows. His icy existence was slowly melting away whatever reality she once had. He was rather handsome for an ice god. . .

            As her mind drifted away to her dreams, the visions from the night before replayed over and over again. She had to ask him about the things she had seen. How could he hide this for all these years? Who was "She?" Is he alright now? He certainly seemed strong. But that could all be part of his act: she had been fooled by him before. Her eyes fluttered to a close and she drifted off into a restless, confused dream.

            While she slept, Draco paced around his room. He was enraged, but he didn't understand why. He stared out the window at the crystallized night. He could feel winter drifting into the air through the pains in his window. It would not be long until the Grand Winter Ball would be held as it was for all 7th years. It was usually the Head Boy and Girl who planned it, and they always went to the ball together by tradition.

            He shook his head hard and paced around the room with his arms behind his back, the jacket strewn on the floor carelessly. His emotions boiled inside of him. He hadn't felt this strongly about anything in ages. Perhaps it was the reopening of his clandestine wounds, but he doubted it.

            It was Hermione.

            Her beauty and compassion had enveloped him and he couldn't force her from his mind. His father would have his head for what he'd done tonight. He wondered if she knew anything about what she had seen that night. Sure, he'd seen her about to kiss Pothead, big deal. She held the key to his very existence. Everything that he had ever done was out of anger at the Darkness impressed upon him since the day he was born. And she knew it. Hell, he didn't even know if he was ready for this immense change to the "good guys" and if he turned back now, she would know. Hermione would know his fears, the fears he worried would shove him back into Her Darkness. He had to talk to her, before something awful happened to both of them.

            Hermione sat in her History of Magic class the next day hardly paying attention. Ron and Harry were exchanging confused glances. The troubles between Harry and Hermione had boiled down so that they could hold a simple conversation once again. But Hermione had been so oddly inattentive in class recently that the teachers had been cutting down on her work load, thinking they were "over stressing their star student." She was sitting somewhere near the back and scratching her quill across the parchment aimlessly, Ron and Harry on either side both trying to talk to her. It was Friday, which didn't help her attention span, and it had been two days since she'd even seen Draco. . .

            ". . . so the fabled 'She' controlled the Dark Realm throughout all the years Before Light and -"

            Hermione's eyes shot to the front of the class. _She_._ Her Darkness_. "Professor!" she said. Ron and Harry nearly fell out their seats and Professor Bins looked as though he'd been killed, again. "What do can you tell me about Her Darkness?" If she couldn't find out from Draco, she'd find out from someone else.

            Professor Bins continued looking at her almost in awe. "Certainly." He said with more enthusiasm then she had ever heard. He floated to her desk and suspended just 3 feet in front of her. "Well, this is all theory, of course. Nothing has ever been proved, seeing as every brave sole to venture over to the dark has been either swayed to join them or . . . killed." He paused, as if to let the class soak in the monotone of his voice. But Hermione was entranced.

            "She was the first known power of the universe, long Before Light. This legendary 'mother' only existed because she had drowned out every ounce of light that existed before Her. No one knows how She came about, and, well, no one even knows what this universe was like before Her. She is still looked back to as the first master of darkness and is still worshipped by all followers of destruction. But if you say Her name, if you are not truly a follower of the Dark, you will become a ghost. That's why I can say it." He added with a satisfied smile and floated through a desk as he backed to the front of the class once more. He looked around carefully and said with relish: "_Isidore Daeva_. It cannot be written, or the very words will burn into freezing, green flames. A calling or signal of some sort, or so the story goes. So, obviously, you will not be tested on this material. If I catch any of you trying to write Her name, there will be severe consequences."

            He picked up the book before him as if to return to his tedium of a lesson but said, "That will be all for today, class. You are dismissed." He gave out the night's assignments and the rest of the class filed out behind his ghostly trail. Ron nudged her in the arm.

            "What's with this new interest in the Ancient Years, Herm?" He said through his long red hair. "That's the first thing you've said in. . .forever."

            "Yeah. What's been up with you recently?" added a concerned Harry to her left.

            "I've just been a little busy, that's all." She said, looking down at her paper and thinking to herself, _no wonder I had never heard of Her before_.

            "'Mione, you know that's not true. The teachers have been giving you less work!" Ron retorted, but she kept her eyes downcast. She wasn't listening, both Harry and Ron could tell. Her intense curiosity took hold of her and she dipped her quill into her ink. Keeping her eyes locked on the paper, she wrote slowly:

Isidore Daeva

        Both Ron and Harry stared intently down at the paper, mouths open slightly at Hermione's act. For a moment nothing happened, Hermione held her breath. She already knew what would happen . . . but she had to see it. Without warning, the paper flew from her hands into the air. Time seemed to stand still as quiet dissolution prevailed.

            Suspended, it glowed in a deep green light. It fluttered in an unknown wind that was so cold their breaths were visible in the air around them. Hermione shivered and gazed up at the dancing paper, entranced as the light from the windows and candles faded away in a deep, reverberating rumble of thunder. The room itself seemed to shake. It was completely dark except for the sickeningly beautiful olive light above their heads. Unheard voices echoed across the room and Hermione felt Ron and Harry grasp for her hands. As the words shone and suddenly burst into flame, the room filled with an eerie silence except for the Ancient breath that replaced their own. The deep gasping words grew louder and louder as the flames dripped like liquid from the paper never hitting the frozen floor beneath it. The echoing voices became audible to them, and they were filled with fear at what they heard, repeated louder with each drop of flame:

            _Invidiosus abomino invideo _

_            Osor procuro_ _diffamo_

**_Invidiosus abomino invideo _**

**_            Osor procuro_**** _diffamo_**

The supernatural words came faster and faster until-

            "_Candidae_!" Bellowed a voice from the swinging door. The eerie light disappeared and the room's colors flowed back into view. The sunlight poured in through the windows and the birds' calls returned to the terrified students ears. Hermione looked to the doorway and saw the familiar blonde hair glistening in the returning sun.

            "Malfoy." said Ron, his voice shaking. You could hear the relief in his voice. But Draco kept his eyes locked on Hermione in a cold stare.

            "Draco, I-" she stood and stumbled towards him, glancing at the floor: a shard of green-burned paper lay forgotten on the stone. "I didn't know. I thought-"

            "Never mind, Granger." He added her name coolly, reminding her of who she was. "You must come see Dumbledore at once." He said pointing his wand at far wall where a small handle appeared. His emotion was unreadable through his glazed eyes. 

            "It was me. Don't make Hermione go." attempted Harry weakly. He added under his breath. "She shouldn't be alone with your type now. . ."

            "Sorry, Potty. You're just not wanted at the moment. She, and only she, needs to come with me. Plus, it looks like your boy toy is a bit scared at the moment. You should calm him down some before trying to save your girlfriend." He walked over to the small handle and pulled it. The stone flowed to the side like cotton to reveal a dimly lit corridor.

            Harry looked with slight annoyance at Ron who was shaking and much paler than usual. Draco left the room without looking back.

            "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry before leaving. "I wasn't thinking." They gave her a small reassuring smile. If she hadn't done it, they would have. It was no one's fault. Hermione waved her wand over her books the way Draco had on her first day and then hurried out the doorway.

            She closed the surprisingly heavy door slowly behind her and placed her forehead against the cool wall, resting her eyes and breathing unevenly. The shock of the previous events had hardly begun to wear off and she had to clear her head.

            "That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Granger." Draco said behind her, causing her to jump. She turned quickly to find him leaning against the wall only a foot away from her. "The Boy Who Lived could have become the Boy Who Was Killed By His Ex-Girlfriend's Stupidity." He smirked.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She leaned back against the wall and covered her face, sinking to the ground. "I didn't -"

            "It's ok, 'Mione." He crouched down next to her. He thought for a moment before saying, "You're lucky I was there." He slid down beside her, leaning his back against the wall, smiling calmly at her.

            "What happened?" Hermione asked, confused and tired.

            "You called Her Darkness to you." He said quietly. Hermione was silent. "I stopped the spell before they could find out who you were. But they know where they were called to and . . ."

            "That's bad, isn't it." She wasn't asking him.

            "Nothing good can come of it," was his reply. "We need to get to Dumbledore."

            "Okay." She said, inaudibly.

            He picked up her hand and held it for a minute before turning it over so the palm was facing him. "Shit," he whispered.

            "What?" Hermione looked at him confused and then to her palm. She gasped. On it was a small dark symbol, but it was too dim to see what it was of. Draco stood, pulling her up with him.

            "We have to go," He said. "Now." Still holding her hand, he ran down the corridor, dragging her behind him.

            Darkness took the hall before they could reach the end.

A/N: this was a very vulnerable chapter right here, ladies and gents. hope you like it!


	5. Your Crying Shoulder

I know what you are thinking: "YES! SHE FINALLY UPDATED! WOOHOO!" And yes I updated and yes it is a miracle, and no im not kidding you. here lies the next installment to my story, be it for better or for worst, im getting it off my computer and onto this webpage so someone other than me myself and I can read it over and over again. I know its been forever since I last wrote, but you can deal. because it is summer and I may just write more frequently over the summer (hey it could happen). thanks to my magnificent reviewers! I love you ALL:

Luthien: Darnit girl get back to your story or I will have your head. I think that we all need to give a big huzzah to her so that shell be happy with her story and get back at it. you've deserted us almost as bad as I deserted you! (which I am eternally sorry about) thanks for the kind heartfelt review as always. your input is a big influence on my writing (if you can exaggerate it enough to call it that, lol) thanks LUTHIEN!!! much love

S/S: like your new nickname? haha. thanks im trying to keep as true as I can to the original characters (don't you hate it when writers completely change around the characters just to further their evil evil plans? lol) as u will see, I had trouble getting that Draco-essence that we oh so love into this entry…it just didn't fit in and it REALLY bugged me. thanks for continuing to read my story! and get that muse back soon! xox-beauty

brainnny- thanks a mill, but you know ur the brains of the operation. (laugh laugh laugh)

To my NEW reviewers: **Carrie9Softball, quiet-mg, and regina-terrae (and whoever anonymous is) **they get the reviewers of the week award (previous awards went to my favorites: slytherin spirit and luthien, by the way) because they're giving me a chance! keep reading, I promise this story wont disappoint you too much! yay I love new reviewers.

lo and behold: my story awaits you. enjoy! or don't enjoy…your decision really lol.

**Disclaimer: now didn't your mommy teach you that stealing characters the right thing to do? yes, yes she did. **

* * *

****

Hermione could still hear Draco's heavy breaths as they dashed down the corridor. The hands that gripped hers were damp with sweat and unnaturally cold. She stumbled blindly behind him, a sudden fatigue thrashing her senses into oblivion. She had no idea where they were, and judging by Draco's jerky movements, neither did he.

"Draco." Hermione said tiredly pulling him to a stop. "Where are we?"

"Hang on," he said dropping her hand. "_Lumos_."

He lifted his wand above his head to extend the light of the beam. There was a small rustic door at the end of the twisted, dark hallway. Draco looked down at her and smiled slowly.

"I thought so." He shrugged and grabbed her hand once more and stepped up to the door. He stepped up to it and whispered an incantation: the door flew open to reveal non-other than….

"I was expecting you." Professor Dumbledore said to Draco, who didn't look the least bit surprised, waving his hand over Draco's wand immediately extinguishing the light. Hermione looked at Draco, shocked, as they followed Dumbledore blindly down the dimly lit corridor. Though it was strangely different from the other hallway, it seemed, once again, to have the light blocked beyond the large windows beside her. The outside sky was unexplainably black and seemed to churn with a jade tint near the horizon. But she had no time to stop and look since Dumbledore was walking very fast for his age, and Hermione was having trouble keeping up. She picked up her pace and trotted to Draco's side, who was, again, humming under his breath.

"Why is-" she started.

"Eh!" Draco interrupted putting a finger to his lips.

"But I-"

"Shp!" He kept his eyes glued on Dumbledore's faint figure ahead of them.

"Fine!" Hermione pouted and shook out her hair, walking a few steps ahead of him. _Nice view_, Draco thought in spite of himself. They finally made it to a large brass door that brought them to the back of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's eerie silence along the whole walk worried Hermione terribly.

"How did you know how to find Dumbledore?" Hermione hissed quickly to Draco as they pushed through the door.

"I didn't. All roads lead to Rome and all doors lead to Dumbledore." He smiled at the space before him, before looking down at her. As soon as his glance met hers, his smile faded into a frown. He pushed her gently into the room and raised his voice as he looked at Dumbledore, who was seated at his desk in front of them. "I'm afraid Hermione has something to show you, sir." He said grimly.

"I know." Dumbledore glanced knowingly overtop his half-moon glasses at Hermione. He folded his hands on top of a small stack of books and cleared his throat. "It is a Facinoros. An evil symbol of calling or worship. Because you called Her to you, you are now marked in her likeness. Forever." He paused and stared at Hermione through his moon-shaped lenses. "The only time it will ever not be visible is when your emotions are at such magnitude that all the sadness of your life is forgotten. It will show strongest in your pain and anguish."

Hermione stared down at her palm. The intricate symbol was deep blood red, as if it had been carved into her skin. It did not resemble a Dark Mark; it was nothing like anything she'd ever seen before. From one angle, it was a venomous serpent wrapped around a sword and from another it was a burning tree. It seemed to change with every slant of light. Though painless, when she ran her finger over it, a slight burning sensation stung her entire body, streaming instantly from her fingertips to the ends of her toes. She drew back her hand sharply and looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione, you were very foolish today. And your foolishness will cost you any peace you might have had for the rest of your life." He glanced at Draco aimlessly and then back to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the floor, ashamed. She knew what she had done. She glanced up slowly, her face strangled with thought, and said solemnly. "This does complicate things." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

Draco waved his wand and sat down on couch appearing instantly with a _pop_.

"What?" he said under Hermione's skeptical gaze. "We're going to be here for a while."

She sank down next to him, shaking her head, and turned back to the headmaster whose eyes laughed merrily at the pair before glazing to their previous state. "If we play our cards right, then we can still hope for a triumphant ending," was his only reply. "It takes a very powerful witch or wizard to call Her, though most educated wizards do not know it. A simple fool scribbling Her name on parchment would sooner call the Easter Bunny than Daeva. But I must warn you, this power held by said wizards usually turns them Dark."

Hermione gulped with her mouth slightly agape as she looked at Dumbledore, shaking slightly. Draco looked at her, his face paler than usual. _Father would **love** to use her, _he thought, sizing her up in a look, _if she weren't a mudblood_.

Dumbledore took a breath and said in a more orderly tone, "So now, She thinks that she's been called to Hogwarts by someone within the school. Though she does not know who, thanks to Mr. Malfoy's impeccable timing," he smiled appreciatively at him before returning his gaze to Hermione.

"I believe the worst part of this situation is that it was you who called Her. Had it been Draco, or some other wizard of the kind, they wouldn't think twice when he was brought in front of the Death Eaters for their Caerimonia of New Evils." He paused before leaning beneath his desk and pulling out a small bottle of blood red ink. "They can only sense the Facinoros's presence, though, so I suppose we can play a game of make believe."

Draco leaned across the desk and picked up the ink bottle carelessly and sat back into the couch. He rolled it around in his hands and held it up to the light with mock significance. Dumbledore hardly blinked at his nonchalance. "I think I know what you are getting at, Professor." He added finally, placing the bottle in his pocket.

"Then you won't mind explaining it to Miss Granger in my absence. I must clarify to Cornelius Fudge why Her Darkness was called to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure the entire Ministry is aware of this by now, I know the Order is. Very soon, if truth be told, you two will be joining me in a secret meeting with the Order to decide how we will handle this. But not yet. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Professor," Hermione said quickly as she and Draco stood to leave. "Does this mean I'm some sort of Death Eater now?" She sputtered in disgusted.

Draco snorted with laughter. "Don't worry, dear. They wouldn't make you a Death Eater if you paid them."

"No. Very few Death Eaters possess the power to call Her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if no more than two are Of Daeva's. I'm sure you can guess which of the Death Eaters are." Hermione didn't need more than a moment. It was plain as day: Lucius and Voldemort. She looked at Draco from the corner of her eye who had found something fascinating about his fingernails.

"I trust you can make it back to your dormitories without causing too much trouble? Classes have finished, I'll have the kitchen's send you something from dinner. Oh, and Hermione."

"Yes?" She turned back to the professor and Draco continued out the door. He paused just outside the entrance to the office and listened as the two spoke in barely audible whispers.

"Hermione, I wanted to extend my sympathy's to you. You are a strong person and powerful witch, and all the stronger for having been through something so taxing. I hope you understand that it was not your fault whatsoever." He heard Dumbledore say sadly.

"I know, thank you, Professor."

"But it is very important that you haven't told anyone of this, for obvious reasons. Not even Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter can know." _No wonder she's been so separated from them_, Draco thought. _ This must be eating her apart. _

"Yes Professor. I assure you that I have kept it entirely to myself."

"Very well then. You are free to go. If you need anything, Miss Granger, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir." she said quietly, and Draco could hear her coming towards the door frame he stood beneath. Dumbledore whispered something softly and Draco felt his eyes start to blur, his stomach filled up with a strange warmth. Draco blinked and rubbed his eyes. Upon opening them, found himself and Hermione in their commons room.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said and looked around, her eyes wide. "How does he do it?"

Draco laughed and walked into the room as if he had heard nothing of their conversation. Taking off his robe so that he was wearing only an un-tucked shirt and slacks, he loosened his tie and pulled the bottle of ink from his pant's pocket. "Alright, genius. Let's see if we can pull this off." He tossed her the bottle and sat down in a chair, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt so that he was wearing only his undershirt.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, unshaken by his comfort around her. She walked over to his chair and took the one closest to him.

"We have remake that" he pointed to her palm, which she quickly concealed with her sleeve, "on my hand, so the bad guys will believe me when I say I called Daeva to me."

"I'm no artist. Can't we just copy it with a spell?"

"We could try." He held out his palm expectantly and propped his chin up with his fist.

Hermione looked at him impatiently and pressed the tip of her wand to the symbol. A cold chill ran up her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment before saying slowly, "_Exprimo__._" She uncapped the ink bottle and dipped her wand, only wetting the very end.

She then took Draco's hand in hers and placed the tip of her wand on his lower palm. "_Primo_." She left her wand standing perpendicular on his palm as it slowly etched out the elaborate symbol.

"Wicked." Draco said, impressed as the wand flew back to Hermione's waiting hand. "That spell may come in handy." He glanced at her newly finished homework on the coffee table suggestively.

"Can it, snake." She replied and moved her homework to her room with a flick of her wand.

"Let's not be hostile." He rubbed his thumb over his palm and picked at the marking.

"Fine." She said, annoyed. "So why did we do that again? Quit picking at it."

He dropped his hands before crossing his arms and smiled at her victoriously.. "So that I can pretend to be the idiot that called Her to a school in the middle of the day for no apparent reason other than pure curiosity."

"But won't they be able to sense that you don't have the real Facinoros?" Hermione inquired.

"That's why you have the Illmentium." He said knowingly. "You have to come along for the ride." He picked up his wand and levitated the ink bottle up and down staring at it as the light bounced from its deep red fixture. He caught it and threw it up in the air, stopping it with his wand inches before it would shatter on the marble floors.

"That ink is completely permanent you know. It's a mixture of dragon's blood, unicorn tears, and snake venom. If you'd like to pay for new floors, by all means continue." Hermione said leaning back in her chair, raising her eyebrow.

"How perfectly appropriate." Draco said, smiling as he plucked the bottle from midair and holding it over his head. Hermione reached out quickly to take it back from him, but he grabbed both of her hands in one of his before she could get to it. Absent mindedly, he looked down at her hands as she tried to pull them away from him: scars creased her knuckles painfully.

He released her hands and put down the bottle and leaned into the chair's back as he stared at her carefully. He paused and she shifted uncomfortably under his eyes, wringing her hands. "Why were you crying?" He said finally, all comedy had left his voice.

"When?" She asked, masking any concern in her voice. She took the bottle and walked to her school bag near the hearth, kneeling so that she was facing away from Draco.

"That night." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and continued staring at her, still crouched near the fire. Her entire body went ridged. Her mind was racing with possibilities. _How does he know? He didn't see. He couldn't have seen. It wasn't him. It couldn't be_, she thought as she stared, determined, into the fire. _Could it?_

She stood up, turning towards Draco who stared cautiously back. "Draco, I don't know what you are talking about." She said seriously and walked into her room. Draco stood determinedly and followed her.

"Are you going to be working with me on the Ball? Or will I have to do it? Because I should get started if you don't want to help." she said from her room as he leaned against her doorframe. She was basically running around her room in a mad attempt to keep Draco's eyes off of her. She hardly took notice to him in her doorway, throwing off her clothes and pulling a white camisole over her bra and pink shorts over her underwear. She hadn't even bothered to light the lights yet she continued to open and close her closet and move the sheets around on her bed as if she was looking for something.

"No, I'll help you with the Ball. Now stop changing the subject." She stopped rummaging through her drawers and stared at him, exasperated. The light from the other room was dim, so he could barely see her face but her eyes were obviously swollen and tired.

"Draco, please. I really don't have a clue wha. . .Come on, Draco. I'm tired. Let me go to bed." She walked over to him, pleading. She put her hands on his chest in an effort to push him out the door. This was an impossible feat considering his size and he only advanced further into the room. He grabbed her hands and held them in his, even though she tried to pull away.

"No, Hermione. W-What's wrong?" She was really strong for her size, and Draco didn't want to admit it but he was struggling trying to calm her down. She tried to turn her head away from him so that he couldn't see her face, but he held her face in both hands so he was looking in her eyes. _He doesn't know_, she thought. _He couldn't know_.

"I was never crying, Draco. I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione attempted weakly, her strength failing as tears forced their way down her cheeks.

"It was me, 'Mione." he looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for some truth in them. "It was me."

"I. . .what. . .I mean-" Hermione looked around the room for some glimpse of reality. "It couldn't be."

"It was."

Hermione looked up at him slowly. His eyes were truthful, he wasn't lying to her. She knew in her heart that it was him that night under the willow. She had known all along that the man who had saved her that night couldn't be anyone else. She had purposely not healed her hands so that he would know, too. But he had known all along. She took a deep breath as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

She pulled away from him and sat down on the bed beside her. Draco sat down next to her and held her hand. "My little sister." She said finally, breathing unevenly. "She was killed this summer by the Death Eaters." Her voice broke painfully and she submitted to his warmth, crying shamelessly into his shoulder. "They tortured and beat my family 3 days before I was supposed to leave for the Weasley's. Dumbledore told us to say that we went on a 'surprise vacation' and that's why I couldn't meet them in Diagon Alley. They still don't know she's dead no one does. It was my sister's birthday." Draco pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as the words poured from her lips in disgust and hate. "My mother has fallen into depression and my father has nearly lost his mind. I'm lucky to be the way I am. She was so young. . ."

Hermione's sobs overtook her and she couldn't keep the tears from coming. "Shh. It's alright. They won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Draco rocked back and forth, comforting her and talking to her softly. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"How are you so strong? You've been through so much and yet you're so strong, Draco." She said looking up into his eyes, the moonlight reflecting off of his damp cheeks.

"I'm not." He said honestly, putting his head on hers as she leaned into his shoulder. "You should rest, 'Mione." He kissed the top of her head and made to get up.

"Don't. . ." Hermione reached out her hand to him, catching his elbow as he sat on the edge of the bed ". . .leave me tonight." She finished in a breath. He stared at her for a second before taking her hand and kissing it gallantly.

"What would your friends tell you? Don't get involved with the Malfoy, right? Hell, what would everybody say?" She propped herself up on an elbow and intertwined her fingers to his.

"What does your heart say?" She replied wiping her eyes with her free hand. Draco bent down so their faces were inches apart whispered to her indefinitely:

"Stay." His icy eyes stared deep into hers and the distance between them became less significant until their lips met softly in the middle of their differences. Hermione closed her eyes and felt his cold lips fill with a strange warmth. His pressure on her lips was intoxicating and sent chills up her spine as he cradled her beneath him. She smiled under his weight, his hands on her back and his stomach pushed against hers. He pulled away slowly before laying down next to her and wrapping her in his arms. She lay with her head under his chin and her arms draped around his neck. And so they stayed for the night, nothing else mattered.

"It was you," she whispered.

She felt him smile and reply, "It always will be."

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_ I'll be love's suicide_

_ I'll be better when I'm older_

_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

* * *

A/N: oh glorious. don't u love me? but I need help with kissing. I cant quite get the words there, and I will have a sex scene later on (…uh maybe) but I want to keep it emotive (thanx for the word, btw S/S have u noticed how much I use it now? lol) and meaningful at least the first time. and well these kids could use some more raw attraction which will come into play later. so yeah. review me and help me out. because ive got a battle going on inside my head and its hard to write like that haha.

xoxox-beauty

ps: credits and mentions: luthien for the uses of dragon blood and goo goo dolls for letting me use there song at the end (oh yeah. i know them personally....not)


	6. Romeo and Juliet

ahh yes. it has happened again. you readers are lucky ones for I decided what a better thing to do with my time than to write this marvelous fan fiction (my new favorite word, though im having trouble using it in my story, humph.) this is a nice change: less than a week instead of more than a month. aren't you PROUD?? I know I am. well lets get to it:

brain: yes dear. I do know who you are. because you are my brain of mc scuba jew and I must say you are the smartest brain yet. thank you for your input!

luthien: its ok that you didn't make another poem for me…ill hang in there ::sniff sniff::. and wow a new story? get started punk! I would love to see some new creativity from Y-O-U! always a pleasure. xox beauty

quiet-mg: though I ma not sure what your name means I like it! thank you for understanding _exactly_ what I was trying to get ot happen in that chapter, though im pretty usre they wont be talking about their secrets much because they are both very proud people, or so I think. thanks for reading!

regina terrae: guess what! I know what your name means! its latin. and if youll notice everything in my story that ive made up (like facinoros and illmentium) have latin roots to find their meaning! isn't that cool? we could be like latin sisters!! lol just kidding. keep reading!

my new reviewers: **Kichiko**, **Lynx16**, and **Blue-Kool-Aid. ** you guys are sooo nice. I love my reviewers! keep reading my story! ill check yours out too to return the favor.

and reviewer of the week award goes to lynx16 because I now love the word marvelous too!! no, darling. YOU are marvelous!

and on to the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: when in doubt of your own character's, steal someone elses.**

* * *

Draco rubbed his eyes and greeted the morning light that spilled onto the red silk bed sheets that entangled his legs. He lifted his arms over his head and yawned. The room was lavishly decorated: marble floors, stained wood armoires and a large mirror with a gold rim. The canopy bed's heavy material of red velvet cascaded down the sides of the bed from its wooden posts. The windows on either side of the bed were ornately crafted with iron designs and slightly distorted glass. It was too dark for him to see any of this room last night. . .

Last Night.

Draco froze mid-stretch and glanced down at the sleeping beauty cradled neatly under his chin, twisted sheets fitting her form. _Uh oh_, he thought and glanced down at his bare abs and chest and then to her bare shoulders, all illuminated by the morning sun that poured through the white curtains. _Did we_. . ._?_ _We couldn't have. No, that's impossible_. He thought to himself. Slowly, trying not to wake Hermione, he moved his hand down to the sheets that were covering the lower have of his body and lifted them up sharply.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his forest green boxers and dropped the sheet back down around his waist. He looked at Hermione's bar shoulders and pulled away the sheet to reveal her camisole on, if barely covering any of her, with the straps down near her elbows. "I'm glad that's cleared up." He mumbled to himself, thinking it was almost too bad they hadn't.

_Draco Malfoy_. His thoughts accused mockingly. _This being the first time you've slept with a girl and didn't fuck her, how _do_ you feel?_

Draco shook his head and looked down at her. She muttered softly in her sleep, smiling at her dreams. He lifted her hand from where it lay on his chest and looked at her palm. Where the Facinoros should have been there was a subtle pinkish white light glowing in its place. She was truly happy, this much was true. She was so peaceful there he couldn't bear to leave her and there was some feeling he couldn't grasp he got from lying next to her. Comfort. He felt so content with to her, like nothing could go wrong.

He leaned down and kissed her eyelids staring at her flawless features for a moment before rolling out of bed slowly as not to wake her. He kicked at his clothes on the floor, questioning only for a moment how they got there and walked into the bathroom they shared. It wasn't as much of a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin as the commons room was with its predominantly green fixtures. The counter top surrounding the porcelain sink was an elegant marble sea green and the handles for the sink were a crisp gold. He leaned over the sink and splashed water on his face, staring at his dripping reflection. He lifted up his hand and examined the symbol in the mirror before turning and flipping on the shower, immediately filling the room with steam.

Hermione woke to the sound of sputtering water and steam that poured through the crack in the door. "Draco?" she yawned and looked around her room. She glanced at the floor to see his clothes strewn casually across the floor. She sat up to realize that her shirt was pulled up around her bust and her straps had slipped down her shoulders, as if shed put the shirt on in a drunken rage.

"Shit-" _Draco._Hermione said and pulled the sheets off to make sure she was fully clothed other than that. "It's not possible." She determined with a quick glance at her shorts, equally disheveled. She flung her feet over the side of the bed, standing up rather unsteadily. She walked over to her mirror, ran a brush through her hair and picked up a small makeup bag. She fumbled through its contents quickly before throwing it back down.

"He has taken my toothbrush hostage," she said to her reflection. But seeing as your reflection has about as much of an opinion as a goldfish, it didn't get a response. She walked up to the bathroom door and thought about knocking. The water was still running, so he wouldn't hear her anyway. She took a breath and turned the crystal knob, pushing the door ajar slowly.

She walked in quickly, closing the door behind her and rushed to the sink to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. It was intoxicatingly warm, and the steam made it hard to breathe. It smelt like a mix of lavender and the Mediterranean, a fascinating blend, especially because it was what Draco smelt like everyday. Just as she grabbed her toothbrush, the water shut off and she stared into the foggy mirror as Draco's reflection emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a green towel loosely around his waist.

"Well good morning to you, too." He said, shaking out his hair. The water clung to his skin, rolling from his hair down his shoulders to his toned abs.

Hermione stood frozen with her mouth agape trying to mumble her way out of the situation. "I, um. Hi, I was just. . ."

"Coming to check me out? Yes, I know. I am beautiful." He sighed, tossing imaginary hair behind his shoulder and looking into the mirror, as if to admire himself. Hermione smiled at him and regained her composure, now averting her eyes from his nakedness.

"I'll just go, then." She said and picked up her toiletries, making for the door.

"No need." He grabbed her elbow with a warm, wet hand. "I'm done. And you need your shower, filthy mudblood." He smirked at her expression and walked out the door pausing to wink before closing it.

Hermione sank to the wet floor and put her toothbrush down on the marble next to her. "Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?" she said, dropping her head back against the marble walls so she was staring up into the clouds of steam still filling the room.

* * *

Draco had already left for breakfast when she was finished in the bathroom so she headed down to the Great Hall by herself, a little late for breakfast. As she walked in, she saw Draco and his numerous fans, mostly girls and some younger boys who so _wanted to be him_, sitting at the Slytherin table. They hung on his every word as he recounted a blatantly hilarious story. He looked up mid sentence and grinned at her before finishing to the eruption of the laughter around him. No one else noticed.

Hermione walked to her place at the Gryffindor table and sat across from Ron and Harry.

"Been a while, now hasn't it?" said Ginny, seated next to her.

"How you have you been, Mione?" added Ron. "I assume you got the, ahem, paper thing sorted out?" He hinted towards the Daeva incident, staring at her cautiously.

"Yes, of course, Ron. I turned it in anyway, but I don't think it will have any long term affects on my grade." They three shared a mutual glance before returning to their meals. Ginny hardly noticed.

Normal conversation settled in amongst the friends. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditich and girls, occasionally asking Hermione's opinion. To be honest, she wasn't really paying attention.

". . . I know!!!" Lavender cooed. "Isn't he just to die for? Those icy blue eyes! Ah! You just want to dive right in?"

"You should so go for, Der!" Ginny said, giggling. "You're pretty and he's a Sex God! You're the perfect couple!" She squeezed Lavender's arm playfully.

Hermione looked at the girls questioningly. "Who are you talking about?"

Lavender looked at her as if she was the stupidest witch to grace the planet. "You're roommate, of course! Who else? He might as well be a celebrity!"

"Draco?" She looked across the Hall at him as his table, again, exploded in laughter.

"Isn't he to die for?" Ginny swooned, staring at him wistfully. "You're so lucky Hermione, you get to spend so much time with him! Is he a truly intimate person, terribly, terribly deep?" Hermione was surprised: Ginny was not the type of person to "swoon." It seemed Draco had transformed every girl in the school into sex zombies. She glanced across the Hall and noticed (with a twinge of jealous, might I add) the girls draped over his arms batting their eyelashes. Every girl at the table's eyes remained fixed on Hermione, begging her to reply with her infinite wisdom on this Sex God.

"Um, yeah," She said intelligently to the pack of girls that had formed. _We may have become more intimate last night than I remember_, she thought. "He's very deep and, uh, dreadfully intimate."

"Oh, I knew it!" All the girls chattered at once, sighing at his many beauties as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Little did they know if they had not been at the table they themselves would be the topic of discussion as well.

Dumbledore's booming voice penetrated their conversing and brought the entire Hall to a revered silence. "Good morning, students. Now that you have finished your breakfasts, I am to inform you that the Grand Ball will be held for the 7th years next Saturday. The Prefects, Head Boy, and Girl have a meeting as we speak, you are excused. May the last day of the week be filled with laughter and not too much work before you start your weekend. That is all."

Hermione stood and saw Draco do the same, delivering some final words to his audience. She smiled, happy that he would never change. He looked up and saw her smiling at him and shot her a sexy lopsided grin.

"So, what was your topic of conversation this fine morning?" Draco inquired knowingly, walking up to her as they left the Hall.

"You," she smiled mischievously at his expression. He immediately turned and blew a kiss to the Gryffindor table, which promptly erupted in screams. The pair laughed as they stepped into the crowd of 5th year and 6th year prefects.

* * *

"I think the theme should be fairies!" said a dark, gothic 5th year that probably hadn't seen a good bath in a few years, judging by the state of her hair.

"Ew fairies? What about SNOW!" said another, slightly cleaner 5th year.

"No! Glitter!" said a perky girl with blinding pink nail polish.

"Please, please! Everyone, quiet!" Hermione begged. The meeting was a disaster. The teachers had left the meeting up to Draco and her and these students obviously had a problem with authority. "It's not even their dance! Why do they care so much?" she mumbled in defeat as she leaned back into her chair, letting the students bicker about a dance they would not likely be a part of.

"Because they can be invited to party with us," Draco whispered in her ear.

A second later, he stood up from the round table and bellowed, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HERMIONE!" The voices dropped and everyone watched the infuriated Head Boy shouting at them. Hey, even Sex Gods can be fearsome when they want to be. "Thank you. Now, if you have something to say, you will wait your turn. Do I make myself clear?" A chorus of nods followed his words and he sat down and slouched into his chair.

"Thanks, Draco." She whispered in his ear as he sat back in his seat. "If you'll give your ideas one at a time, this will be a lot easier. I heard, uh, fairies?"

Fairies in the wizarding world were not the gentle, beautiful kind that you read about in a child's story book. Fairies were mischievous creatures, and very much similar to humans in their dispositions. They were not all wicked, mostly just selfish and conceited. They were not seen in wizarding society as something you'd want to theme a ball after. Unless it was a Dark Ball, of course.

"How about winter wonderland?" chirped the pink nail polish girl.

"Okay. Anyone else?" Hermione asked, jotting down the ideas on a piece of parchment.

"What about something else? I mean we always do winter themes. How about. . .famous couples throughout history?" suggested a quiet prefect who sat near the back.

"I like that idea. What do you guys think?" She looked around the room to a see a lot of pleased faces. Glancing back at Draco, she added again "I like it." He nodded lazily his approval from his slouched position. "Great. Draco and I will get working on it at once. Thanks for your time!" Everyone filed out slowly, happy with the consensus they had reached and talking amongst themselves.

"Nice work, Mi," Draco said patting her on the back as she collected her things. "I think you may have just held your first meeting with no traumas, expulsions, or near death experiences."

"Oh, Thank You Draco!" Hermione sarcastically enthused, whirling around to face him. "It was such an _honor_ to work with you!"

He bowed low and looked up at her, eyes shining. "No, milady. You are the _honor_."

Hermione snorted in a very unlady-like manner, trying to stifle her smile that demanded to shine on her flushed face as he took her hand and kissed it humorously.

"Ahem." A voice from the door startled their make believe chivalry.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, not the least bit fazed, "what an undeniably pleasant surprise."

"The time has come," he replied wisely, with the twinkle in his eyes from seeing them joking together fading quickly. "The others are waiting for us."

Hermione looked at Draco, whose merriment had faded into grim understanding. _He'll have to prove himself now, _she thought, studying his face, wondering if he knew the challenge he faced. They followed Dumbledore to his office without as much as a word to each other.

* * *

"He simply _cannot_ be trusted!" Tonks said, completely enraged. "How do we know this twit won't turn around and give everything to Voldemort as soon as we turn our backs?" A few others of the nearly two dozen wizards nodded in agreement. Dumbledore's office was in a complete uproar. The minute Draco had stepped through the entryway, wizards and witches alike had been tearing him apart.

"Please, Nymphadora…Just give the boy a cha -" Dumbledore said softly, trying to calm her diplomatically.

"No! This is Lucius's son we're talking about! This is no ordinary Slytherin. He comes from a vile, wicked family of wizards! He'll go tell them, he will! You just wait and see! He'll go right to Voldemort." Her faced was a bright red as she flailed her arms wildly, as if trying to take flight from the crowded room.

"I'm right here." Draco said, sternly, from his position leaned against the desk, arms crossed and eyes burning with rage. "And I'm not going anywhere."

The room was struck by an anxious silence: all eyes were plastered to his demanding presence.

He stood up straight and stared each person in the eye in turn. "I have seen in my household all the evils that have ever walked this earth, iniquities you should hope to never experience. From Daeva to Voldemort, and I hate them all. I hate that the arrogance of the darkness drives fear into the hearts of the innocent; I hate the passionate pleasure my father and his father took in the naivety of their torture. To them there is only the vacuous darkness: they have not seen that there is a choice, but I have. I have chosen not to mutilate the guiltless muggles that walk into my father's home to their death. You may not respect me for my past or that of my fathers but you will trust me. If I must die to prove my worth then so be it." He spit out crudely, as if throwing the very words to their death.

Tonks retreated into the corner and all others who once doubted him now bowed their heads in reverence. The room, though still silent, was no longer tense and doubtful. It was an awed silence. Hermione drew in her breath slowly as Draco walked back to his place next to her against the desk. Across the room, Dumbledore's eyes shone with pride.

Finally Dumbledore returned from the anonymity of the crowd and said, "Now we must tell them their task." The room murmured and mumbled, Lupin emerged from the depths of the crowd and spoke first.

"You have to convince the Death Eaters and all Of Daeva (and perhaps Daeva Herself), that it was you who called Daeva and that you are completely willing to become one of them. You must never let them think the Order knows about Her calling, or that we told you to do this, obviously. Once they trust you, we will strike from within, successfully destroying their existence. You must do this, however, with Hermione by your side at all times so they sense the true Facinoros nearby." He finished, looking ominously doubtful of Draco.

"Sounds easy enough." Draco said, only a hint of the old amusing Draco in his voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is quite serious." Dumbledore said slowly. "If Hermione is found with you, somehow, she will be tortured until they have all the information they need and she will be killed."

Though unfazed by the thought of her own death (after being with Harry the past 7 years, she'd gotten used to it), Hermione could have sworn she saw Draco stiffen at these words, but it could have been only wishful thinking.

"That will not happen." he said so confidently that he almost convinced himself.

"Good." Dumbledore said, looking at the anxious faces around him. "Now, Hermione and Draco, if you wouldn't mind. There are more pressing matters that we must attend to, like when and where, that do not concern you or your input." He raised his wand and before they could utter their disapprovals of such a statement, or beg to be considered old enough to contribute to these decisions, they were back in their commons room, a hearty fire cracking in the hearth.

"One day he's going to have to accept the fact that we aren't first years anymore," Hermione said, disappointed that she wasn't considered important enough to stay.

"Oh it's not so bad, 'Mione. Now we just get to go kill off Death Eaters and don't have to bother with boring details," He laughed to himself picking up a pillow with his wand and yelling, "die Death Eaters!" as he blew it up.

Hermione smiled along with his childish anticts as he exploded another pillow. She suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and caught a pillow midair before he could hex it into oblivion.

"Draco," she said carefully, "last night. . .we didn't. . .did we?"

"Now what would give you a crazy thought like that?" he smirked, not looking her in the eye as he continued to examine the pillows of the room.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that I woke up half naked with all your clothes on the floor of my bedroom." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"No, Miss Granger. Your virginity remains intact." He smiled.

She looked shocked. "What in Merlin's name gave you the idea that I was a virgin to begin with?"

He raised his eyebrows and leaned close to her, letting his lips brush against her hair, whispering in her ear "Because you are?"

She turned to look at him so that her face was dangerously close to his. "Now, what kind of filthy mudblood would that make me? Not a very good one, hmm?" She studied his face, from his furrowed brow to his chiseled chin, with those deep cold orbs smiling back at her. He reached out with his fingers and dragged them from her cheek down to her chin lightly, sending chills down her spine. He ran his fingers along the outside of her lips, playing with her smile. Lifting up her chin with his fingers he met her lips in a small kiss.

Hermione lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, deepening their embrace so her body was pressed firmly against his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she slowly opened her mouth and greeted his, smiling. His hands moved from her hair to the small of her back, pulling her closer into him. She let out a small moan as their tongues played with each other, tangled in the embrace.

_Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_. _This is Draco Malfoy_, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes suddenly and pulled away from him.

"This is so wrong," she said looking at him wide eyed, as if shocked with herself.

"How is it wrong?" he looked startled at her outburst, almost hurt.

"It's me! and its you." she said quietly. "It wasn't meant to be."

"Says who?" he asked stepping towards her again.

"Never mind. Let's just get the ball planning out of the way, I'm really tired." She forced a yawn and sat down on the couch.

"Okay." Draco replied sitting next to her, still looking at her as if she was crazy.

"So what should the decorations b-" she started.

"Will you go with me?" he said suddenly, interrupting her.

"Um, yeah. Head Boy and Girl always go together."

"So you will?" He pushed a curl out of her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"Of course." Hermione breathed, her face on fire. She got control of herself and turned away from him saying, "I was thinking it would just be the normal wintery decorations, except the ceiling should be shooting stars. I wanted to make it timeless. . ." She looked up to see he wasn't listening to a thing she was saying. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "We can't." she whispered.

Draco recoiled slowly. "I know. It's 'forbidden'." He mocked her, sitting back in the seat.

They were silenced for a moment, both thinking painfully about their situation. He looked at her sadly and then looked away before saying, "I know who we'll be at the dance."

"Who? Batman and Catwoman?"

"No," Draco said staring into the fire. "Will you be my Juliet?"

Draco looked up at her brown eyes, a gentle smirk playing with the edges of his mouth. As an answer, she leaned in and kissed him. She was falling fast for his cold beauty and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.


	7. Of Love and War

A/N: LALLALALA SHE'S BACK!!

And yes I'm talking about me and no I'm not back for long. I no I have no excuses left but…im SOOO busy. trust me. work is hell: don't bother trying to make money. Plus im just falling for this new guy and the following is a re cap of what has happened so far with me and him (cept its Hermione and Draco and Hermione is insanely beautiful and I am…special) Well enough about me, lets talk about this story! It sucks. Even though ive been working on it all the beginning of the summer it still sucks major ass. Sorry for the language but its true and this is R for a reason (laungauge and the lemons, but well get to that in ohh 2 chapters?). Yes. It. Sucks. Don't. Expect. This. Chapter. To. Be. Good. I'm. Still. Pissed. At. It. And. It's. Done. Okey that was fun.

**now**** onto reviewers WHOM I LOVE TO DEATH:**

The award for reviewer of the insert shorter amount of time than it takes me to update here is **SLYTHERIN SPIRIT.** why? because she has fluffed my ego so much that I could have a pillow fight with it. AND WIN. and cuz I love her with the might of a thousand suns and I love her story and yes, dear spirit, you are number one in my book.

now to my other equally cool reviewers:

**Luthein****: **oh luthein. how can words respond to such a magnificent message!! the poem was breath taking (especially the rhyme pissed and twist, im in aw of your rhymey-ness. thank you so much for READING. I love you like a fat kid misses cake!!!!! xooxoxox

**Slytherin**** Spirit**: oh how do I love thee? let me count the ways. YOU CATCH EVERY LITTLE THING I TOSS IN THERE! ahh I so was so worried no one would like my reflection thingy. But thank god for you cuz me fears have on subsided. and yes. please no its your turn to write. I did my updating, you do yours. lol I got over ym insane writers block, YOUR TURN. xooxoxox TONS OF LOVE

**Lynx16**: ahh you caught the line too! your so best friend material. keep reading lol LOVE YA

**quiet-mg****: **yeah I don't know what it is, but I am totally obsessed with the Hermione/Draco thing. do you know why it is just soo appealing? well ive always wanted that to happen to me in real life lol. don't worry, they aren't going to kill each other or themselves, the romeo and Juliet thing is from the song by LMNT, I just love it. lol thanks for reading!!!

My other super awesome reviewers: **La belle rose, Butterfly-Ash, Carrie9Softball, Kichiko** **(I checked out your stories, nice work!), ****ali-exis**** (sorry I kept you waiting, I do try to work on my emotions, thanks!) Blue-Kool-Aid, chocl8chps, and ..::Ms. Mi::.. **

thanks for reading! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: in the immortal words of daffy duck: my story is "suffering succotash" (wasn't that daffy?...oh well. just go to the sotry)**

AND NOW I AM PROUD TO PRESENT:

* * *

**Of Love and War**

In the darkness of early morning, as the world slept in oblivious peace, a solitary witch was alone with her thoughts. She sat on the windowsill watching the drops of water slip down the panes of the glass, acting as prisms to the faint light that attempted to shine through the heavy clouds. The slightly distorted glass of the grand, tall windows shuttered in harsh winter winds. It seemed to be a warm summer squall with its intense colors falling between the sheets of translucent mist. But the students of Hogwarts knew better then to step outside in the midst of such a storm. The playful winds would sooner toss you into the lake then warm your face. Hermione leaned close to the panes and placed her fingers on the freezing glass. The window fogged under her breath.

She shivered and clenched the blanket in her lap. The faint rainbow of colors of the storm fell onto the opened mahogany box that now took the place in her lap of the ball arrangements, which lay in forgotten disarray on the floor. She ran her fingers over the contents of the box: a small red ball, sidewalk chalk, a few motionless photos, and a journal. She picked up the chalks and scribbled in the air. It left powdered marks on some invisible surface.

**_Hermione Malfoy_**

She cringed at the name and smiled. That was possibly the most revolting name she had ever read. Placing the chalk back in the box, she glanced over at Draco's form on the coach to make sure he was still sleeping where she had left him. It was foolish to encourage herself the way she was. She and Draco could never really be together the way she wanted them to. The whole world wanted to see them hating each other, loathing the very breaths the other took. No matter how right it felt, no matter how perfectly she fit underneath his chin when they fell asleep together; no matter how much he made her laugh or how often he made her smile: it wasn't that she didn't love him. He was the very thing that kept her alive. But he was who he was born to be and he would somehow break her heart without meaning to. It was in his blood. They were so different . . . yet so alike.

She nudged the chalk back into its place on the velvet lining, which she had charmed long ago to stay clean, and pick up the pictures. One was of her family, frozen in time. The other was her sister and her playing on the swing behind their house. Her sister's smooth brown hair was flipped out around them as she glided through the air. Her smile was contagious, spreading across her face and lighting up her eyes. She had just jumped up behind Hermione and was hugging her around the neck, laughing like crazy. She ran her finger over their happy faces and smiled at the memory.

The box and all its contents had been her sister's, Victoria. From the chalk to the red ball, they were all simply the toys of a young girl, but they meant the world to Hermione. Her parents had shipped the box to her a few weeks before, but since they had attempted to send it to her by post (not owl) it took her a long time to get it. She picked up the tattered rouge journal and flipped through its pages. The last page read in a familiar child's scrawl:

"Tomarrow is my berthday. Mimi is going to take me and mommy and daddy to a wizerd place to see their pointy hats and I get to open my presents and then we'll go to dinner at a big resteraunt and get to eat a big chakolate cake. I'm glad Mimi is home. . ."

Hermione shut the journal and bit her lip hard, staring out the window without blinking and wiping her eye with one hand determinedly. She put the book back into its place in the lined box. She had cried far too many useless tears over the loss of her sister. It was time for her to grow up. She closed the box and slipped it under the windowsill into a compartment shed found, lying back against the frame and looking, once again, out at the rain which continued to fall.

"Morning sunshine," yawned Draco, rolling over on the couch. Hermione jumped, having almost forgotten of his presence. She whipped her wand through the air vaporizing the remaining chalk dust that still spelt out her name. "What woke you up so early?" He finished lazily.

"You snore." She said with mock annoyance.

"You bite." He retorted idly and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't bite," she stood from the window, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, and walked over to him. Leaning down to kiss his forehead she added, "hard. . ."

He laughed and stole her lips for a second before she pulled away. She looked into his swollen, tired eyes as they laughed back at her and she straightened up.

"Is it too early to get breakfast?" She said looking around the room slowly and placing a hand on her empty stomach. Neither of them had eaten much recently, they had been too busy stealing glances at each other during meals.

"Hungry?" He raised his eyebrows and sat up in a half stretch/half yawn.

"Famished," She breathed, trying not to stare at his bare abs and chest, which, she made a mental note, were not as pale as you would think from such a fair complexion.

"I'll make us something," he said and walked towards their small kitchen that was in front of their bathroom.

"You cook?" Hermione said with disbelief.

"Something like that." He said as he left the room. She followed him into the small kitchen to see him already pouring dough onto the stove top (where he got the dough, we may never know) and leaned against in the doorframe, crossed her arms and shot him a skeptical look.

"Don't you have slaves for that, Draco Malfoy?"

He turned and looked at her coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry, bookworm," he snapped back sarcastically. He picked up a spoon of the dough and flicked it at her from across the room, splattering her hair and face.

"Ah! You snob!" She jumped on him pushing him into the wall. He caught her and just laughed as her flung punches at his chest, having no affect on him other than to make him laugh more.

"Nerd!" He said tickling her madly as he held her up by the waist so that their faces were level. She kicked at him and giggled, squirming frantically.

After many frantic yelps of "put my down or I'll curse your balls to the moon," he lowered her to the floor. Smiling at her disheveled appearance, he pulled her up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I will marry you someday, filthy mudblood." He laughed, smiling down at her. Hermione looked up into his eyes, still swollen and tired from their late night before. Their smiles faded as the impossibility of that statement settled between them.

Throwing them from their thoughts, there was a sharp knock from outside the stone sculpture. Hermione went to open the statue when she suddenly froze. She raised her palm to her face and stared at the marking on her palm.

"Draco. . ." she breathed. The slight twinge of pain she remembered from the mark had become a searing burn that encased every inch of her skin. It seized her like a rough hand at her throat and stabbed threw her like a thousand knives. She grabbed her hand, collapsing helplessly to the ground, allowing a weak scream to escape her lips, faint from the blinding pain.

He was halfway to the statue when he looked back and saw Hermione's eyes roll back into her head. He ran and caught her before she fell to the floor. Her eyes fluttered listlessly and her arms were limp at her sides, her skin growing paler by the second. Her entire hand glowed an eerie green that casted shadows across the room.

"Mi? What is it?" he asked searching her face. Draco glanced around the room for help, hearing another sharp rap at from behind the wall. With a pop, Dumbledore had swept into the room.

"It's time," he said, his wise eyes fixed on Hermione. "She has been called. I should have been here sooner." Draco pulled the rest of the dough from her hair and tried to sit her up.

"Will it always be like . . . this?" Hermione questioned inebriety as her eyes slowly unfocused, drifting into the unknown.

"No, think of it as a rite of passage." Dumbledore said soothingly. And then added softly to himself, "but I can promise you that you will be more hurt in your life than you are now."

Draco lifted her from the floor, cradling her gently in his strong arms and brushing stray hairs from her vague gaze. "How long will the pain last?" He said, studying Hermione's dazed expression, his face contorted with worry.

"That depends . . . on her. I was too late to warn her, and now her true test begins," He said quietly to Draco, his voice trailing off as he saw Hermione begin to tremble. He remarked for them both to hear: "Come. The others will be at my office by now. There is no time." With less than a blink of his eye, Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione were flashed to his office as the sun broke the horizon.

Somewhat used to this form of travel by now, Draco simply flicked his wand upon his arrival to provide a couch for Hermione. He knelt next to the couch, still holding Hermione in his arms vigilantly, and placed her on the cushions. He ran his finger down soft her cheek, concern flooding his face. It was only a short minute of solitude before he noticed any other people in the crowded room. A good number of the professors, including McGonagall and Snape, were among the wizards he had seen a few nights before. They spoke in hushed whispers, staring at the barely conscious girl next to him. He held her hand protectively and glared back.

"Just imagine it the pain. . ." Tonks said in a hushed whisper. The witch cringed at the thought, ". . . so much worse than the Cruciatus Curse." Nearby, Lupin nodded while biting his thumbnail, his gaze unreadable. Draco sat helplessly, his sanity at the mercy of the pain Hermione now endured. He knew all to well the wicked infliction of the Cruciatus Curse, and to imagine the one he cared about the most feeling something worse . . . was unbearable to him.

"When will it end?" He turned to the people that filled the circular room as they swarmed around vulnerably. "How can I make it stop?" _You promised her she wouldn't hurt again. _His thoughts mocked him.

"It won't end," a voice responded from within the crowd, who were still muttering amongst themselves though their eyes were fixed on Draco's face with empathetic pity. Snape pushed his way through them and loomed above the nearly lifeless, quivering figure that was Hermione, "Unless she answers the call."

_You said, "Never again. . ." _

The room fell silent and watch the professor as he turned towards Draco.

"Daeva will sense her. Not truly know her, but feel her very spirit. If She is impressed, Hermione will come back to us. If not, you will see her life vanish into darkness. Hermione must answer the call, they will see through her lies if she is not strong." Snape's forehead was creased with a network of deep wrinkles as he glanced down at her with equal concern.

_And now there's nothing you can do . . . All whom you love will suffer, you will break her. . ._

Draco buried his face in his icy hands and sat, frozen in time, as the crowd began to thin. At first it was just anonymous members of the Order who left, then a few professors. Snape rose last because classes were about to begin. Upon exiting, he clapped a hand down on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll excuse you from class this morning," he muttered hoarsely, as if excusing him from class was a very kind thing to do at the moment, and stalked out of the room. Draco didn't blink. If he noticed anything around him other than Hermione, he didn't let on.

The only two that remained were Dumbledore and Draco after Snape had left. Neither of them had moved from where they were when they first entered the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk quietly going over texts and parchment rolls that were probably older than Daeva herself. Draco still knelt at Hermione's side, watching her breaths: weak, but steady. She had stopped trembling and now looked as though she caught in a placid sleep.

Draco looked out at the sky through the large windows above his head. It was mid morning; the sun had shattered the storm clouds that had encased the early morning. He looked down at Hermione once more, in hopes that she might be looking back at him. He was not greeted with her sweet smile, but a strange unearthly glow that rivaled the stars. She seemed to be the sun itself, glowing in a brilliant white light from every inch of her skin. The sight was blinding. Draco fell back onto the floor in shock and shielded his eyes.

"Professor!" He yelled. But Dumbledore was already by his side, smiling. He pulled Draco to his feet.

"She passed their test," he said softly as they watched Hermione's body grow limp and the white light fade. "I must go retrieve something from her bag. I'll return in a moment." The color had returned to her skin and a peaceful smile encased her lips. Draco stepped up to her side and put his hand on her cheek feeling a comfortable warmth at his fingertips.

"Baby?" He whispered in her ear. She moved her head around slowly and opened her eyes with effort.

"Draco?" She blinked up at him, her clouded eyes focusing back on earth.

"Mi. . .I thought I lost you," he breathed in relief, staring into her bright eyes. "Don't scare me like that again."

She laughed weakly. "I'll try." He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his chin onto her shoulder and holding her tightly.

After a long pause, he released his grasp around her and lay her back on the pillows. She smiled at him as though nothing had happened. "So what's for breakfast?"

He smiled at her like you would a foolish child. "Mi. First you tell me what happened. Then I'll finish your pancakes. Okay?"

"It wasn't too bad," she lied. "All I had to do was pretend that my soul was yours and that I truly was evil and solely desired mass destruction of the world and the murder of Harry." She paused, and smiled jadedly, "Oh and --"

"Miss Granger? How are you feeling?" Dumbledore interrupted as he swooped into the room. The both looked up and Draco pulled his hands away from Hermione's.

"Just fine," she said as he handed her a piece of chocolate, which she ate greedily.

"I assume they want a personal visit, then?"

"Yes," she replied and glanced at quickly Draco with a hint of fear in her eyes. She turned her head back towards the professor and all the fear melted into bravery. "She said 'as soon as is possible'. And they gave me this." She drew a heavy silver chain from around her throat. Hanging from the chain was a very unusual charm. The detail was incredible: an emerald fairy holding a silver dagger to her own neck. She dropped the charm so that it lay on the collar of her shirt. "It's a portkey or something…"

"Praemitto," corrected Dumbledore. "They are very rare, Miss Granger. They were a tool invented by the Fairies, whose myths tell us that they were the first to walk our earth. Use instead of flight for their little jokes they played on each other until they were adopted for dark magic. I haven't heard use of a Praemitto since the year 1134 when most of the fairies were thrown out of this land."

Hermione looked down at the pendant on her chest and crinkled her nose in disgust. "So fairies touched this?" Draco snorted with laughter.

Ignoring her response, Dumbledore continued. "I'll expect you in my office at 9 o' clock sharp." Hermione nodded slowly, "Keep that around your neck, it must be near to the Facinoris at all times, or we could all be in grave danger. Now, I believe you have some potions to make."

Slightly disheartened that they still had to go to class, Draco helped Hermione off the couch and they left the room without a word. Off to the most dreaded class of one, and the favorite of the other.

* * *

"It's not that I'm scared!" Hermione hissed through her teeth. The tension between them had been mounting intensely with ever minute that had passed since they had left Dumbledore's office. They had hardly made it through their first class.

"No, you're right." Draco whispered, keeping his eyes glued to Snape in the front of the room. "You're terrified." They were in their normal seats in the back of the classroom. Harry and Ron sat obliviously to Hermione's right and Crabbe and Goyle sat stupidly to Draco's left.

"Why are you being like this, Draco?" She scratched her quill across the parchment on her desk. "Sure I'm scared. But I'm not scared for myself." She paused and stole a look at him. "I'm scared for you."

Draco grinned. _Maybe she likes you back, pansy. _"Don't worry about me. This will be like a family reunion."

Harry leaned across the row and tapped Hermione in her arm.

"Is this oily piece of lettuce bothering you, Mione?" He said quietly, pointing his quill in Draco's direction. "Because I could dispose of his lowness if you so wish it."

"Yeah?" Draco said, his eyes still locked on the front of the room. "You and what army? That silent waste of air to your right?" Ron opened his mouth to refute that statement but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"I'd take you down anytime, you good for nothing rich boy. Your daddy can't protect you now, can he?" Harry mumbled as an afterthought and scoffed. Ron, again, opened his mouth to add on, but quickly closed it again when he saw Draco stiffen in his chair.

Draco turned his head slowly away from the obviously thrilling lecture on the uses of a Gibbons' Hair and shot a menacing look in their direction. "Bring it on Potter. I'll drop you like 3rd period Charms."

"Stop!" Hermione said a little too loudly. And added in a low hiss: "Malfoy, can you stop insulting everyone for just a minute?" Draco stopped short from throwing out another insult and glanced at Hermione. His jaw locked and he stared blankly at this girl before him.

"Fine, Granger. But keep your little pet in line. You wouldn't want to lose him." He paused and added loudly. "Potter, your lover is feeling neglected." Ron turned a red that would rival the fires of hell and glared up at his retreating nemesis. He picked up his books and waved in the vague direction of Snape, who immediately excused him with a nod, and stomped out of the room. _I can't believe she said that._

* * *

Hermione snapped her mouth shut as soon as that word had forced its way through her lips. She watched as the old Draco, the cold, hating, cruel Draco, take the place of the one she cared so much about. _I can't believe I said that. _

His eyes glazed over, all emotion left his face. The light joy that she had just met this year was gone in less than a second. "Fine, Granger. But keep your little pet in line. You wouldn't want to lose him. Potter, your lover is feeling neglected." And then he left. She heard the slamming door and Snape continuing with the lecture but the space in front of her was blank.

"Mione. Pssst. Hermione!" Harry whispered, shaking her form her thoughts. "Is there something going on?" She stared back at him blankly for a second before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

When she was out in the dungeon hallway, she didn't know which way to turn. _This was a stupid idea. I bet he's long gone by now. _She picked a direction and headed towards the stairs.

"So. You're skipping class. What now, you rebellious badass?" Draco said from behind her. Hermione stop in her tracks and smiled. She knew he couldn't really be mad. I mean really it was just a name. She would turn around, he would smirk and they would go get something to eat together.

"I was just go --" She turned around and shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it. Draco's cold eyes burned through hers like the memories she knew all too well. It was like they had never spoken a kind word to each other. Like he didn't care at all. "Draco?"

"You're looking at him," he replied, crossing his arms and falling back against the wall.

"I, uh, was just coming to apologize . . ." she said, approaching him slowly.

"No need. You are who you are and I am who I am, right?" He said.

"Please, Draco," she reached out for his hand desperately.

"Don't 'please' me," he said vociferously, yanking his hand from her grasp. "I think it took me a while, but I just caught your games. When it's useful for you, you're the only girl I care about and when its not you're just Potty's sidekick, right?"

"Draco we can --"

"I know, I know. 'We can't.' Fine. I don't care. I'll find some other girl to fall in l . . ." He cut himself off and started again. "I don't need you."

Tears began to spill down Hermione's cheeks. "But Draco, I --" she tried feebly.

"But nothing, Granger," he said staring her hard in the eyes. "You really are nothing but a filthy mudblood." He pushed his way passed her.

"Draco!" She yelled down the hall as he turned a corner. "I need you. Don't do this."

But he was gone. And it didn't look like he was coming back.


	8. Fumbling in the Dark

"More muggles dead, eh Malfoy?" said a young Slytherin, probably looking for a good insult about muggles to coin for his friends later. The King of Slytherin blinked over at him and scowled.

"You'll join 'em if you don't shut your trap, Fantez," he threatened, turning his eyes back to the table. The blonde's rage at reached its peak that afternoon. He snapped at anything and anyone that opened their mouth. But the Slytherins hardly questioned his actions: Malfoys were known to have mood swings. Of course, the reason for his sadness was a mystery to all but him: Hermione.

His outburst at her had ruined his day entirely. Not only was he completely enraged with her because they "can't," but she'd had the nerve to use his father's name in doing so. He thought things had changed between them, but it was obviously all a lie. He couldn't explain his anger, even to himself.

_It's just a name, Draco._ His thoughts pressed seriously. _I'll bet you the crown of Slytherin that she didn't mean it the way you heard it. _

But he couldn't stop his anger from rising with every thought of her that popped into his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was the Malfoy in him, ironically, that kept him mad with her. This stubbornness refused to admit he was wrong for bursting out at her.

Shattering the tension at his table, a chorus of loud squawks announced the arrival of the day's mail. Draco glanced up between bites of beef that he shoved in his mouth relentlessly. Blatantly from within the crowds of fluttering wings, he could see his owl, Jade. The sparkling white bird flew down to him nobly and dropped a letter on his empty plate. Draco petted his feathers slowly and the animal cooed, nibbling affectionately at his fingers. The bird opened its mouth and Draco tossed it a chip before it flew away, chattering happily. He opened the envelope reluctantly, noticing immediately the Malfoy wax seal on the front.

_My Son Draco,_

_I am pleased to hear of your enjoinment to Her Darkness. Your strength will be proven to the Dark Lord and to those who rule him this night. I look forward to seeing how able you've become. I hope my training has paid off. _

_Always in Darkness,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. I thought those muggle killings would give you a good laugh. _

Draco crumbled the letter and tossed it to the fire behind him. _Yes, father, you've trained me well. _He thought angrily. All those years of torture and hate were some sort of sick training? Great. While trying to clear his mind of the pulsing anger that ran through his veins, he wondered what his father meant by 'your strength will be proven.' He knew his father was never strong enough or powerful enough to call on Daeva. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he himself possessed the strength on his own. After all, it was Hermione who successfully called Her.

He glanced up at the usually smiling brunette slowly, hoping she wouldn't see him. But he wasn't greeted with a sweet smile or shining eyes. Even from across the hall, he could see her tear-strained face. She pushed the food around her plate aimlessly and shook her head repeatedly to answer harassment of the Gryffindors around her.

"That's the problem with Gryffindors," he said out loud, to no one in particular. "They never know when to shut the hell up." The table around him laughed wickedly, and he was re-crowned king.

"That's not their only problem," added Blaise, who was praised with more laughter.

The others resumed the usual cruel laughter, but Draco didn't participate. He stared at the depressed Hermione before him and frowned in spite of his own anger. He knew his pride wasn't worth her pain. He thought about forgiving her, but his fury outweighed his guilt and he stayed seated as she left the room a few minutes later, trying not to watch her leave.

* * *

Hermione wrung her hands nervously in her lap and jiggled a foot as she waited. She had gotten to Dumbledore's office early in hopes that she could talk to Draco. But she'd forgotten he's always fashionably late. He always made fun of her eagerness to be on time. "Nothing good happens til the end, anyway," he'd told her. She glanced over at the large grandfather clock in the corner and realized, to her horror, that it had been less than a minute since she'd last looked.

"Fuck," she whined dismally, startling the sleeping portraits around her. Not only was she alone is a teacher's office, she was over a half an hour early for when she was supposed to meet both Draco and Dumbledore.

Stressed, bored, and tired from worry, she slumped back in her chair and held the mysterious orb Dumbledore had given her, cupped in velvet. It was clouded over with its strange violet swirls. She placed one finger on it delicately and was seized with an instant warmth throughout her body. At her touch, the strange orb brightened into dazzling blues: azures that would rival any ocean and deep sapphires that would challenge a brilliant, moonlit night.

"Wicked," she mumbled, trying to catch her reflection (or lack thereof) in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. She had completely vanished with a single touch. She removed her finger from the surface, feeling its comfortable warmth pulled away, and laid it gently back into the velvet. She watched as the colors returned to their dormant state.

The time passed slowly, dripping away with the rain that had begun to fall again around lunch. She remembered the rain starting to fall when Draco had walked into the Great Hall, late for lunch. But he didn't entertain his fans or gallivant around the table as he usually did. There was a disturbing silence that took the place of his bright, toothy grin. It was an unreadable mix of sadness and anger that fogged his mood. All through the meal, Harry had continued to pester her about the episode in potions, which seemed to be all anyone at the Gryffindor table was talking about ("She ran after him!" and "He looked _hurt_!")

"Hermione," he'd said, "what'd going on? What did Draco do?"

"He didn't do anything," she'd mumble over and over again, without looking up from her plate. "Just drop it, Harry." But he hadn't and soon she gave up and went back to her commons room, partially in the hopes she'd run into Draco. But he did not come, which did not surprise her in the least.

* * *

After a good half an hour had past, Professor Dumbledore came and sat at his desk, taking little notice of her as he began pouring over papers with an understandable urgency. Hermione hardly moved, worrying that she'd disturb him. There was an unspoken agreement between them that business would begin when Draco arrived.

And arrive he did, bursting through the door out of breath and a good 10 minutes late. "Sorry, professor," (his voice lacking any emotion) He took a seat across the room from Hermione, not even acknowledging her presence.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eye replaced by a stern glare Hermione did not recognized. "Very good," he stated simply. "It's almost time for you to go. Hermione have you brought the Illmentium with you?" she nodded holding the velvet cloth up in her hand. "And Draco, I see you've worn you robes." Hermione glanced across the room from the corner of her eye.

His long dark robes were elegant and beautiful. The expensive material fell snugly around his shoulders and waist, gathering in luscious green bundles at his feet. A long silver chain was tied around his neck. His hair was tamed back to his head and his arms were crossed across his chest defiantly. His pale face was grim and drawn, vacantly staring in the area near Dumbledore.

"Then you must go. I, obviously, will not be joining you. Hermione as soon as you say the words they told you, you must grasp the stone in your left hand. Do not let it slip. Remember, only mutual and true love can see you when it is in your grasp." She pulled the chain from under her robes and let the heavy charm rest on her chest, nodding as she did so. "You will need to use your Occlumency skills. I hope, for the sake of the known world, that you've been practicing." Dumbledore paused and Draco let his eyes slip to Hermione's timid face.

"Draco, you may not look at Hermione, under any circumstances." He said seriously. "You will feel her around you, and you will know she's there, but acknowledging her presence will lead to her death." He ended, shuffling papers on the desk next to him. "Now you must go back to your rooms and leave from there, otherwise She will question your being in my office."

Draco nodded and looked over at Hermione. It was not fear or sadness that he saw but concern. "Professor, one last thing," he said, still gazing at Hermione who stared ahead, very aware of his eyes on her. "How will I go with Hermione? I mean, we only have one Praemitto."

"You must bind yourself to her," he said, not noticing the numerous sexual scenarios that he created with that sentence. "If that is all, then go." Dumbledore left with a pop to go join the Order for a highly important meeting. The pair was meant to join the Order after their return.

Draco stood up and walked to the door, his shoes clanking on the marble floors, and opened the door. "Coming?" He said over his shoulder, eyes locked on the wall. Hermione stood slowly and followed him out the door.

They're footsteps were empty in the hollow hall. The past month was gone to both of them because of their own stupidity. Who knew something so simple and small as a word could destroy all they had fought for? It seems that the world underestimates the complexity of young love: they were hating strangers once again.

Hermione kept her head low and stayed a few strides behind the Slytherin. Part of her wanted to reach out to him and apologize for anything and everything she'd ever done wrong. But the rest of her told her to hold her tongue: his patience for her had obviously run out.

They reached their commons room without speaking a word to each other. Tears were building up behind Hermione's eyes and Draco's jaw was clenched firmly in place. Hermione mumbled the password after a moment of silence. The statue rotated slowly, returning them to where they had first fell for each other.

Draco led the way into his room, pale in the moonlight that fell through the window panes. He stood in the center of the room awkwardly and turned to face Hermione as she walked through the doorway. She kept her eyes downcast, not trusting herself to look up to his face.

She stepped up towards him, looking anywhere but his pained eyes. She stood with her face barely an inch from his chest. She stared at the chain the hung down to her eye level. She could feel him breathing against her hair and trembling under her slight touch. Draco stared over her head and lifted his arms from his sides, placing them awkwardly around her shoulders.

"Your turn," he grunted, attempting to keep his cool. But his voice wavered awkwardly as if he was that little 12 year-old boy again.

Hermione pulled the orb from its velvet cloth and tucked the cloth into her plain robes pocket. She put her free arm around the boy in front of her and stared down at the chain around her own neck. She had vanished except for the Praemitto, which she lifted around Draco's neck. He did not lower his eyes once.

"Don't let go," she said looking towards the window aimlessly. He nodded knowingly. If they ever lost contact with each other, Hermione would be discovered. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest unconsciously and whispered,

"Carry me to the Darkness of Your hate," clenching the charm around Draco's neck in her invisible hand. At first, they felt nothing. Draco blinked into the open space before him, he didn't dare glance down at Hermione, knowing if he looked she wouldn't be there. After a short moment, the strange green glow that had enveloped the paper so many weeks ago began to emanate from Hermione's small hand. They were filled with heat rivaled only by the sun as the light expanded like a cloud billowing with storm around them until it was all they could see.

Draco peered down at the girl in his arms curiously. He could see her a clear as day. But as soon as he opened his mouth, he snapped it shut: their misty green surroundings had cleared. They stood before a tall rod iron gate that protected the remains of a forgotten cemetery. It looked as though the rusted, metallic posts could once have been beautiful, but intertwined in the tall grasses; they were neglected and mutilated by time. Bent and torn from age, the gate hung lazily on its hinges, whining in every gust of the jaded wind.

Beyond the lonesome pasture before them and past the moss covered tombstones, a small group of black clothed wizards stood barely visible in the moonlight. Draco took Hermione's hand lightly, so it looked as though his arms were simply resting at his side and stepped through the swinging gate.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, as if to no one. Hermione tightened her grasp on his hand reassuringly. As they neared the crowd, slow, ominous voices moved towards them on the light wind. They chanted rhythmically in an unknown language, staring to the middle of the circle with tight fascination. Draco lengthened his stride and held his head high knowingly. Darkness filled his eyes as he poured images of hate into his mind to protect Hermione and himself.

They crossed the graveyard cautiously. The dew on the grass mysteriously parted to either side of the path before them, as if in fear. The pair knew, with all their hearts, that what they were about to face would be no walk in the park. As they neared the green orb before them, all sense of time and place were lost. They were lost in the Her Darkness.


End file.
